School Trip: Vongola Style
by Chirinah
Summary: This fic makes no sense whatsoever. You've been warned. PS. I've changed my mind, I'm not going to be editing this anymore. I believe my time is best put into other activities. Seriously. Don't read this. Ugh.
1. Prologue

Sometimes, Sawada Tsunayoshi truly hated his life.

Compared to most "no-good" people out there, he was pretty fortunate to have found some friends who were now the center of his life when before his life revolved around daydreaming and failing at basically everything. However, all good things in the world had a price. And in exchange for gaining just a sliver of confidence and skill, he experienced hell a thousand times over.

His tutor was the greatest hit-man on earth after all. Never mind that he was less than two feet tall.

It had been close to five years since the hit-man tutor from hell barged into his life, turning his world upside down and forcing him to grow into the best mafia boss (which he _really_ didn't want to be) of the strongest famiglia. Now he was at his final year of high school while working as a mafia boss (forced to) in the side-lines. Unlike his "no-good" thirteen year old self who freaked out in the face of the slightest trouble and ran from Chihuahuas, the eighteen year old Tsuna was quite capable and charismatic, and his grades weren't as down the drains as before, although he still had the tendency to trip over nothing from time to time.

Well, he was still stupid, lame and totally not mafia boss material, but he learned to keep that part of him hidden from public view in fear of being assassinated in his sleep by his tutor himself. Or by Xanxus.

Now, this is not to say that he suddenly became all popular and whatnot. In the eyes of his schoolmates, he remained the "no-good Tsuna" they've known from primary school, much to Gokudera, and sometimes Yamamoto's trepidation. He was still being teased most of the time, but compared to before, it had mellowed down somewhat. No one tried to bully him physically anymore, because Gokudera and Yamamoto were always with him. And even if they weren't he could take care of himself now. Meaning he could run faster than any of them.

Oh, how he wished he could run away right now.

"Haha, don't you think it's nice, Tsuna?" Yamamoto, who sat in front of him, turned to him with a cheerful grin. Tsuna had the sudden urge to _cry._

Gokudera, perched on the seat beside the gloomy brunette, faced him with wide, gleaming eyes. "We're going to Italy!"

 _Oh, please kill me now._

Tsuna had been to Italy plenty of times. That was where their headquarters was based after all. He actually really liked the place, and instantly felt at home within the large and luxurious Vongola Mansion, where the boss and his guardians lived.

No, the fact that they were going there wasn't what made him feel like shooting himself with a _normal_ bullet.

It was the fact that they were going to Italy _with the entire school._

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Tsuna confronted the now six or so year old looking boy in a black suit and a fedora who was holding a cup of espresso with a green chameleon on his shoulder.

Said boy, his now un-cursed tutor from hell who had grown from his previous infant size to that of a kindergartner, merely looked at him with dull onyx eyes and said innocently, "What do you mean, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna, in an attempt to reign in the temper he had mysteriously grown in the past years (who'd have thought Dame-Tsuna could ever have a temper?) pursed his lips and glared at Reborn with all his might. "Who planned this?" he asked in a dangerously low tone, making ten year old Lambo, who was coming in from the kitchen, cower in fear and run downstairs.

Reborn, however, was unfazed. "What do you mean?" he asked again, in a calm, taunting voice.

Tsuna scowled and snapped. "What was that about at school earlier today? How could you plan a school trip to _Italy_ of all places! And to Sicily too! Tell me, what are you planning, really? Do you want to expose me or something? Besides, it's dangerous!"

During homeroom, it was announced by their teacher, Mr. Hirakawa, that the venue for their annual school trip was decided. No one actually looked forward to it, because most of the time, the places visited during the trip were boring museums and/or historical sites that offered no entertainment to highly energetic and hormonal with less than favourable attention spans teenagers. Tsuna was pretty much asleep halfway through the class.

However, one tap from his Rain Guardian woke him up, and when they told him what was discussed, he had disgraced himself by falling off his chair and shrieking like a girl.

Reborn, sadist creature that he is, waltzed into the room shortly after that in his Reboyama costume, announcing that the whole trip would be sponsored by Vongola Corporations, the most successful business empire in the world. Tsuna had choked on his own spit and spluttered in surprise, to the utter disgust of his classmates.

"HIIIEEEEEE!"

The strongest hit-man in the world looked at his fuming student with blank eyes. "It's just a school trip, Tsuna."

"It's just a—school trips aren't supposed to be overseas! What kind of school does that?"

Reborn's lips twitched up a little, not a small amount of pride leaking in his voice. "One sponsored by Vongola, of course."

"But—but—"Tsuna stammered, not sure how to put his feelings into words.

"Disgraceful. A mafia boss shouldn't ever stammer." A gunshot. "Remember that, Dame-Tsuna."

"URGGGGGGGGGH!"

Sometimes, Tsuna truly hated his life.

* * *

 **Tsuna and the gang are in high school, a few years after the end of the manga. This would be mainly interactions between Tsuna and his Family with a touch of HaruX27 and 6996. Tsuna will be more confident and boss like, because I love him that way, and Hibari will be around a lot just because any KHR fanfic wouldn't seem right without him biting people to death. There will be a lot of OC's, and sometimes I'll be writing in their point of view just to show how awesome Vongola is in an outside perspective.**

 **I hope you enjoy it, and please review. Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 1: Unhappy Preparations

**Aaaaaaand here goes Chapter One! Hibari isn't here yet, but he will be soon! I'm still debating whether to use an OC to write the next chapter, or use a canon character. It's really hard to get their personalities and the timeline right though, so I took some liberties and tweaked around a bit. I have no idea how I would go about this Tsuna-Haru thing though. I'm still waiting for some inspirations. I'm not much for humor, so this may turn out less...humorous than the original series, but hey! This is Fanfiction!**

 **And, in case you don't know, the characters of KHR aren't mine. Not legally, anyway. In my heart, I will always be married to Hibari.**

Chapter One: UNHAPPY PREPARATIONS

By the time Reborn poured several gallons of ice-cold water on his face, effectively drowning his bedroom, Tsuna had resigned himself to his fate. He was still panicking in one corner of his mind, but unlike his younger self, he had already accepted that _nothing_ in his life would ever go the way he wanted it to (normal, legal, less dangerous) and promptly dropped the complaint once Reborn took out his beloved gun and started shooting.

They're going to Italy, Mafia capital of the world. Yay.

Despite having known them for most his life, Tsuna had never endeared himself to his schoolmates save for a select few who had eventually joined him as his Guardians. No surprise, as he was Dame-Tsuna after all who managed the impossible feat of tripping on air. What was surprising was how he found friends at all, but he supposed he could give most credit to his tor—tutor, for that. However, despite the fact that no love was lost between him and most people at school, he really didn't want to drag any of them into his world, either. They were civilians, and he'd keep it that way forever if he could help it.

Which, given how incredibly devious and random his home tutor was—not to mention freaking strong—didn't seem very plausible at the moment.

The whole school was abuzz with activity. Positive energy flowed from all parts of the school, even the darkest, shadiest places, and for once, no one was giving Tsuna the evil eye for being surrounded by ninety-percent of the popular crowd. Nevertheless, everyone was excited for the upcoming school trip.

Everyone, except the main character himself. Honestly, this guy has no sense of adventure whatsoever. Did he need to freak out and be negative about everything?

Come on, it's Italy! Italia da!

Tsuna was about the only person not jumping with joy about the upcoming event. If anything, he was downright depressed, which in turn made Hayato murderous and Yamamoto rather panicky.

"Jyuudaime! Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? Are you feeling sick or something? Do you want me to carry you to the hospital? Jyuudaime? Jyuudaime!" Gokudera fussed, roughly shaking the poor guy's shoulders.

"I'm alright, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna tried to console his Storm Guardian with a strained smile and flopped limply on his desk. Obviously, it didn't work.

Yamamoto, his hand dangerously near the hilt of his Shigure Kintoki, set his bag on the desk beside Tsuna's and asked, "Is something wrong, Tsuna?"

 _Yes, yes. Everything,_ Tsuna was tempted to say but knew it wouldn't do any good to worry his closest guardians. Worrying them meant bombs and explosions and accidents and he wanted to avoid that as much as possible. It's enough that Lambo kept blowing up a part of the house every day. He didn't want Hibari to skin his hide should they damage his precious school.

So he smiled, and said, "I'm just a bit tired. And nervous. We're going to Italy in a few weeks, you know." _And when we're there, nothing ever goes right._

Yamamoto, as expected, didn't understand the hidden message. He smiled his usual bright smile and told Tsuna not to be too nervous. After all, "We've been there before."

"Yes, Jyuudaime. There's no need to be nervous at all. As your right hand man, I'll be sure to blow up anything that displeases you," Gokudera swore fervently.

"Yeah, no need to worry Tsuna," Yamamoto supplied.

Tsuna sighed inwardly, smiling a wry smile. In the past years, Gokudera had somewhat mellowed down with his bombs. He didn't impulsively try to kill every person that so much as looked his boss's way wrong anymore. Now he could wait a full hour for interrogation. Tsuna honestly wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but he was glad Gokudera seemed to trust his fellow guardians more now, and not trying to take everything on by himself.

Yamamoto, on the other hand, while still goofy and stupidly cheerful, had been taking swordsmanship rather seriously, much to Squalo's maniacal glee. He even joined the Kendo Club and promptly kicked Mochida off his Captainship. He still played baseball, but unlike in middle school, it wasn't his whole life anymore. Problem was, he also grew a tad bit sadistic and somewhat overprotective of Tsuna, going so far as teaming up with Gokudera when he felt that Tsuna was unintentionally harming himself: like that one time Tsuna forgone sleep to finish the paperwork Nono asked him to work on. Yamamoto knocked him out on the third night.

 _Well, at least the two of them get along better now,_ he thought wryly.

At lunch, Tsuna's group met up at their usual hang-out: the roof. It was November, so it was colder outside, but none of them felt it because Tsuna was utilizing his flames to warm them all up. They were a huge group, mostly because some of their friends from other schools (and countries) decided to transfer to Namimori just for the heck of it. There was the usual: Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera, along with Kyoko and sometimes Hana. Then there was Ryohei, who decided to pull a Hibari and stayed even though he's already graduated last year. Hibari was also around somewhere, probably biting more people to death before dealing with Foundation business, which was established a couple of years back, when Hibari finally _decided_ to graduate from school. They were currently constructing their underground hideout beneath the Namimori shrine. Funded by Vongola, of course, with some 'help' from the local gangs.

Haru, Spanner and Shoichi transferred to their school during their second year and they were toe to toe at the top of academics. Chrome stayed with them even when Mukuro came back ("Because Boss is Boss, and Mukuro-sama can take care of himself.") and once in a while the Kokuyo gang—who had somehow, surprisingly became their 'friends'—joined them or fought them. Depends on the day. Fuuta, who was in middle school, and Lambo and Ipin who were both being forced to primary school, often joined them for lunch, because their schools were in one compound, and come on, did you really expect them to stay away?

Be that as it may, they were one rowdy group indeed. Tsuna's was still waiting for the three hundred and seven shooting stars he wished in to grant him _one hour_ of peace, without bombs and swords and poisonous cookies flying around.

"Tsuna-san, are you excited for the trip?" Haru said, biting into a slice of sushi Yamamoto made, looking at him with big, brown eyes, beaming as she always was.

Looking at her, Tsuna blushed for no reason. He had long since outgrew his crush with Kyoko. Try as he might, he couldn't seem to see her in any romantic light nowadays. She just felt like family, now. A sister. Haru, on the other hand, wouldn't ever pass as a sister since she tried to get him to marry her every chance she got. At first it was annoying, and then it was endearing.

Tsuna didn't know how that happened, but it was probably Reborn.

It was always Reborn, anyway.

Tsuna nodded shyly. He had reservations for coming to Italy with the whole of Namimori Gakuen, but he was nonetheless excited to come back. He loved Italy, and he loved Vongola HQ. If it was just him and his family, he would have been as excited as Haru.

Haru smiled brilliantly at him. Tsuna thought he'd get blinded. "Uwaaah! I can't wait to get back there! Bianchi-san taught me something new and I can't wait to try it!"

Kyoko tilted her head cutely and asked, "What did she teach you?"

For security purposes, Kyoko and Haru had been taking several self-defense classes. Unsurprisingly, Haru was more adept at fighting than Kyoko. Kyoko was more into healing things and being bright and cute in general, so Ryohei and Reborn had been tutoring her in the use of Sun Flames and using a gun. Her Flames weren't as strong as Ryohei, but it was strong nonetheless, and she was always helpful for training. Haru, on the other hand, found she had several types of Flames: Storm, Rain and Lightning, with a teeny-tiny spark of Sky. She was getting increasingly good at hand to hand combat, and was a better shot than most of them, with the exception of Gokudera and Reborn. She had also been taken by Bianchi as an apprentice, and was getting more and more dangerous each day.

Haru leaned towards Kyoko and whispered something, then they both laughed and started talking in hushed voices. Chrome pitched in at one point and became a part of the conversation, and by the time the bell rang, the three of them had gone from seduction to guns and paralysing cookies to knitting and painting.

Tsuna couldn't help but sweat drop at them. _Really, what kind of monsters did we make?_

At home, Tsuna was made to go over stacks of paperwork for Vongola, which wouldn't burn no matter how hard he tried, and then forced to do his actual homework, which he didn't really understand and earned him more than enough kicks to the head. At dinner, he had to take care of and overbearing and annoying broccoli and exploding gyoza several times, and by the end of it some part of the roof had been compromised _again._ When he called for the construction team on standby (because exploding rooftops are just so common) he made sure to instruct them to use something titanium enforced for the roof this time. Or something strong enough to withstand Lightning Flame attacks.

By the time Tsuna was in his room, he was ready to pass out in exhaustion.

He wasn't allowed, of course.

"Get up, Dame Tsuna," the cocking of a gunshot could be heard. "Go and pack." A gunshot. A hole in the wall.

Tsuna sighed and stood from his bed.

The kinder-sized hit man gave him a list of requirements to put in his luggage, along with several boxes of questionable sources.

On the list were most of the usual travel necessities, clothes, hygiene kit, travel documents and shoes, but there were also some that made Tsuna's head burst.

The suit, necktie and leather shoes were part of it. Also the guns, trackers and car keys.

"Are you going to make me do mafia business in the middle of the trip?" Tsuna said incredulously.

Reborn looked at him like he grew a couple more heads. "What, did you expect the Vongola to pay for an entire school's vacation for free? As the boss, you have to work to pay for the costs of the whole school."

Now Tsuna wanted to drown himself. "This wasn't even my idea!"

"They're your schoolmates," Reborn said simply, as if that answered everything.

It probably did. Damn baby.


	3. Chapter 2: Seething Ducks

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand Chapter Two. This somehow turned a slightly darker route than I planned, but what was I expecting? Nothing I did ever went according to plan. Hibari is here, anyway. So I'm fine.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: SEETHING DUCKS

For the next few weeks, the whole school was positively afloat in happiness. They were given basic Italian lessons so they don't make too much of an embarrassment of themselves, even though there were translators hired. Passports and other documents were processed, tickets were bought, and the itinerary were distributed. The date and time of departure were announced, and amidst days of exploding houses and floating things and poisoned food, Tsuna finally arrived to the day of the school trip.

He wasn't happy.

And neither was Hibari.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya woke up pissed. Firstly, his one of his Hibirds (as there's too many to count now) was sick and whimpering on his bedside the moment he opened his eyes. That wasn't a good thing. Secondly, he went to the dining hall and there was no tea and breakfast waiting for him. Where the hell was Kusakabe? So he had to make tea and breakfast for himself and call the loudmouth boxer to treat his bird. He _really_ didn't appreciate starting the day with a loud herbivore bursting his eardrums.

But he could tolerate that. The herbivore was strong enough to go against him even though he hated his voice. He could tolerate the one who treats his birds. However, the next offense wasn't something he could forgive.

"Crowding in front of my school…" Hibari seethes, making the crowding herbivores shiver in fear. " _Kamikorosu."_

The fluffy brown herbivore who sometimes turned carnivorous squeaked in fear and looked around for a hiding place. Hibari was going after him first, because he was absolutely sure this was his fault, much like everything else.

"Herbivore, for allowing them to crowd in front of me, I'll bite you to death," he announced taking out his tonfas from wherever they come from.

Tsuna and the rest of the population, _even the teachers,_ started to back away from the seething prefect. None of them wanted to be bitten to death, least of all today. They were going to Italy! Nothing was supposed to go wrong!

Tsuna cursed his infinite bad luck.

"Um—ano…" he started, backing away slowly, eyes alert for any sign of movement from the murderous Cloud. He wasn't in a good mood himself, because Reborn made him stay up to finish all of his paperwork so he could concentrate on the trip—which he still didn't want to go into—and then deprived him of breakfast so he wouldn't be late. Now, he's tired, hungry, and in danger of being bitten to death.

What did he do wrong to deserve this, Kami-sama?

"Oi, you shitty prefect, what do you think you're doing to the Tenth?" And then another one came in. Hibari didn't seem to appreciate being called shitty, so he turned his glare to Gokudera instead, who was already equipped in his upgraded Systema C.A.I. and munching on a lighter.

"Maa, maa, you two. You should both calm down. The bus is here," Yamamoto—God bless his soul—spread some Rain Flames and smiled his signature smile to stop the two from rampaging.

It didn't work.

"You shitty prefect—"

Crash. Boom. Pak. Pooz. Zoom.

" _Urusai,_ herbivore. For disrupting the peace, I'll bite you—"

Boom. Crash. Zoom. Tak. Poon.

Several minutes later, the students of Namimori Gakuen were looking at the now ruined gates with dead eyes. Tsuna tried calculating the damage in his head and failed spectacularly. (No matter how much paperwork he did, it didn't improve his non-existent Math skills.) He made a mental note to ask Haru about it later.

He sighed forlornly and resigned himself to his fate.

By the time the bus _actually_ arrived, one hour later—"Damn you, shitty chauffeur, what do you think you're doing making the Tenth wait?"—Gokudera was bleeding down the arms and stomach from being bitten to death by the carnivorous prefect who, on the other hand, managed to come out of the scuffle with not a hair out of place.

Well, that's just Hibari.

* * *

For the duration of their ride to the airport, Ryohei fussed over Gokudera and practically blew their ears off while inviting Hibari for an extreme fight. Hibari, for his part, tuned everything out, which wasn't at all difficult seeing as he was riding on the roof.

Everyone else that was in the bus with them were either too loud or too quiet—Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and Hana were speaking in hushed tones and laughing loud enough to match Ryohei's "Extreme!" and Shoichi and Spanner were beside the driver making impromptu changes to the bus, playing old songs mixed with annoying raps that did nothing to soothe Tsuna's headache. Everyone else was staying away from their group, some still shivering in fright and giving tentative looks to the ceiling as though expecting it to fall on them for some reason.

* * *

One person was watching all this with disguised interest, earphones plugged tight in his ears which played no music whatsoever. Instead he was hearing the deep, crunching voice of a man, giving him a warning—"The Vongola is the strongest Famiglia for a reason, do not underestimate them."—and an instruction—"Do not engage. Continue observing."

"Un," he affirmed softly and continued eyeing the rowdy group, wondering about each of them. He had an inkling about who his target might be—the Vongola Decimo—and he from what he had seen, aside from a bit of astounding intuition, the young heir had nothing against him. His Guardians were all strong, but they don't seem all that good. He reckoned taking them out would take an hour at most with his training. It seemed to him that Vongola had truly drawn the short stick, having all but one of the eligible heirs murdered one way or another, and he figured they were bound to fall soon with such a weak heir left.

If not him, surely someone else was out for the little Decimo's head.

But it would be him. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

Reborn was smirking from where he was enjoying a hot cup of espresso—under the bus—as he felt the undisguised killing intent of the amateur spy on the bus. He was sure everyone on Tsuna's immediate family had noticed it too, going by the way they all tensed slightly, even Hibari, who sported a vicious smirk of his own. He was watching them from a tiny monitor while enjoying Hawaiian music in a beach background.

At least, the ride wouldn't be as boring as he thought.

* * *

Tsuna didn't know whether to laugh or cry as he felt a spurt of dark intent coming from behind him. Beside him, Gokudera was already fingering his ring, making Uri purr and in front of him, Yamamoto's smile had turned vicious. He could hear Hibari tapping softly against the roof and Ryohei started punching the air, then and there, with a huge grin on his face, his eyes glinting dangerously. The girls, not quite as adept as the guys at sensing danger yet, took one look at them and tensed, before sighing and going back to their conversation.

Tsuna shut his eyes tight.

 _Can't I have even an hour of peace?_ He thought. Well, apparently not.

He made eye contact with Chrome who tilted her head questioningly. When he nodded, she smiled reassuringly and then all of a sudden, they were in a dark dungeon that was Chrome's illusion.

He scrunched his nose at the unmistakable smell of blood in the air, standing up and walking to the figure that was slumped in the middle of the cell, chained to a metal chair. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Chrome went to follow him as Hibari jumped down from somewhere and landed in front of the spy.

Tsuna really, _really_ hated his life right now.


	4. Chapter 3: Spice

**I don't know where this is going anymore. Tsuna is kinda bad here. And it's a bit boring, but I'll try harder next chapter. After I get some sleep.**

 **Chapter Three: SPICE**

Between his seven guardians, Chrome and Mukuro really were the best at getting information. Hibari was the strongest, and was great at interrogation, but even he couldn't break the truly loyal ones, much like the young redhead spy they caught in the bus. As they were getting close to the airport, Tsuna decided to give the stage to Chrome instead of letting Hibari use his less than pleasant interrogation method.

Chrome, being an illusionist that controls the mind, naturally had the power to sift through memories. This was why she was so efficient, much like Mukuro. However, unlike Mukuro, she did have enough of a conscience to at least be partly bothered at the prospect of diving into someone else's life. Tsuna hated asking this of her, but he really didn't think the boy—and yes he was just a boy, a couple of years younger than them which pissed Tsuna to no end—was all that bad. He didn't want him to suffer so much if he didn't have to. But he did have to give him a lesson.

"Kufufu, as soft as always, Sawada Tsunayoshi," the unmistakable voice of Rokudo Mukuro droned out, surprising everyone except Tsuna. Hibari's eyes glinted.

Tsuna had known that Mukuro was with them the moment he came. He still felt his arms tingling with the creepy sensation of his otherworldly aura. His other Guardians, on the other hand, weren't as susceptible to the illusionist's presence as he was, so he really didn't blame Gokudera for falling over. Hibari bristled, itching to fight, but in the last few years he had learned somewhat that there was a proper decorum followed in everything—even fighting.

The two of them were still his most troublesome Guardians, but they were also the strongest, so Tsuna always had a hard time making them stop fighting. He had practice, and he knew he could forcibly stop them if he had to with an X-burner or two, but he really would rather not destroy anymore as the paperwork only ever went to him.

Before Mukuro and Hibari could start another bloodbath, he stepped in to remind them of their urgent business—a redhead spy who was now glaring daggers at them.

"Oya, oya," Mukuro said in that sing-song-y tone of his. "What do we have here?"

Chrome was the one who answered, as Gokudera was trying to start a fight and yelling while Yamamoto was holding him back with a creepy smile and Ryohei was doing the same to Hibari, only with less smile and more " _Kokyugen!"_

"He's a spy, Mukuro-sama. Trying to get information about us"—Tsuna couldn't help but smile at that, ' _us_ '—"and to kill Boss if he got the chance. Also, apparently, he was to kidnap Fuuta once we land in Italia."

Gokudera, who Yamamoto now had in a headlock, scoffed, "As if."

"Maa, maa."

"THAT'S SO NOT EXTREME! WHY WOULD THEY WANT TO KILL SAWADA?" Ryohei, who was sporting a bruised lip courtesy of Hibari's tonfa, exclaimed, making the annoyed skylark elbow him with the steel sticks straight through the ribs. Tsuna was sure he heard a crack, but dismissed it with a wince. He was the healer, he could heal himself.

"So, whose Famiglia was he from?" Tsuna asked, not looking at the boy in question who was now gagged and struggling against it. _Mukuro wouldn't go overboard, would he?_ He wondered, knowing perfectly just how sadistic his half-Mist Guardian could be.

"Brancaccio. It's a small Famiglia from Palermo. Vongola wiped them out back in 1993, but it seemed a few survived and kept up with the business. They aren't very strong," at this, the amateur spy struggled more strongly as if to protest.

"Ummf!"

Tsuna considered this. "Why were they wiped out?"

He hated to think of it, but as the most ancient and strongest Famiglia in Europe, Vongola had had a lot of enemies. Most of them tried to retaliate one way or another, like Shimon, but none of them could ever really match up to the might of the clam. They had Dying Will Flames and Hyper Intuition by their side, after all, plus the enormous power of one-third of the Tri-Ni-Sette. However, there was no question that they were threats and had enough resolution to die for their 'revenge', so as much as he hated taking them out, he most often than not had to.

He couldn't settle every misunderstanding the way they settled the Shimon fiasco, after all. It doesn't work that way.

Chrome took one look at his face and gave him an understanding look before shrugging like 'Nothing we can do about it'. "They were found to be giving inside tips to the police, and helped in the murder of Enrico."

Tsuna's shoulder sagged. Enrico was Nono's eldest son, his supposed heir. He was the first of three brothers to be killed off, which forced Nono to recognize him as his heir. Tsuna still wondered about that sometimes. Like, if they didn't die… But there really was no sense dwelling in it.

"Kufufu," came Mukuro's creepy laugh. "So what do we do about the little bird, Tsunayoshi?"

"I'll bite him to death."

"LET ME BOX WITH HIM TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna sweat dropped at Ryohei's declaration. Why even—

Hah. Whatever. He stepped forward, and suddenly he was flanked by Gokudera and Yamamoto. He just sighed. He wanted to tell them that the threat was bound and gagged and held by _Mukuro_ but he was pretty sure they wouldn't hear him. They were way too overprotective for their own good, but after all they've been through he really couldn't blame them.

So he approached the spy who was still glaring at him. Didn't his eyes hurt with that? He'd been glaring for a long time.

He gestured for Mukuro to remove the gag. In a second it was gone from the boy's face and then he was screaming profanities at him that made Tsuna want to soap his mouth. Gokudera blanched at the outrage, while Yamamoto chuckled, saying "He reminds me of Squalo, for some reason."

Tsuna paid them no mind and asked the first question. "What's your name?"

The boy gave him a dirty look. Tsuna looked at Chrome. "Diego Franchetti, disguised as Nakamura Kai."

Tsuna turned to the boy who was now glaring at Chrome. "Why are you here?"

The boy spat, "None of your fucking business, _carogna._ "

Tsuna smiled wryly. "I wish it wasn't, but it's my business when someone is threatening my Family. You've been observing us for a week, don't think we're so stupid so as not to notice such blatant show of killing intent. Even a baby could recognize you as a spy. I let this go because you're so obviously an amateur it's hilarious, but unfortunately my Spartan home tutor wouldn't let me get off this bus alive if I didn't interrogate you after that blunder."

If Reborn thought for a second that he didn't notice the spy earlier, he would've tripled Tsuna's training and then Tsuna would die.

Tsuna didn't want to die.

"He and his boss believed we were easy targets boss," Chrome said, before laughing. Hard. " _Baka!_ "

Tsuna sighed again and closed his eyes firmly before glaring coldly at the boy who shivered in fear of the sudden flow of power in the room. "Now, listen," Tsuna started, letting his will through his voice. His eyes bled orange. "I hate killing. I hate hurting people. But I _will_ if someone threatened my family. Your family seemed to believe that we are young, weak fools playing RPG in suits, but I assure you, every one of us is capable of annihilating your whole family with arms tied back and eyes blindfolded. So knock off your horse, _boy,_ you're too weak."

He turned to Chrome. "Send him back to his Family and give a message to every Family out there: If they send another child to assassinate, or even just spy on me, I will no longer be this merciful."

When they got back to their seats in the bus, everyone else had gone off to board the plane. Tsuna ruffled his hair in frustration just as Hibari went past him with a smirk and Mukuro vanished in a blend of shadows.

Damn Mafia.

Their recruits get younger and younger each year.


	5. Chapter 4: Jetpack Joyride

**Here comes Chapter Four! As you would probably notice, I've given up on following plans and just decided to let the story run its course. Lol. I myself don't know where this is going anymore, but I hope you like it. For the one who asked where they'd be staying in Italy, I think I answered that here.**

 **Thank's for reading!**

Chapter Four: Jetpack Joyride

Namimori High School, being relatively new, built only to please Hibari who absolutely refused to study elsewhere, had only a handful of students so even the entire student population wouldn't reach half of an entire grade of a school in, say, Tokyo. Going from the school (whose gates were currently being repaired at inhuman speed) three grades were put into just five large buses and were now boarding just one plane.

Usually, a couple hundred passengers would take at least two planes, if we were being conventional, but once Vongola got involved, conventional pretty much turn taboo.

So, yeah, they were a couple hundred students plus teachers and the stout principal in one extra-large plane.

Tsuna felt ominous.

All around him, students were "ooh"-ing and "aah"-ing at the "magnificent and luxurious" ink black monstrosity that was supposed to take them from Japan to Italy and back.

"Oh? It's a clam!" Yamamoto exclaimed beside him just as Gokudera started gushing at the "absolutely worthy of Tenth" contraption.

Tsuna stared at the clam-shaped jet with dead eyes.

 _What was wrong with his life?_

Spanner and Shoichi, the number one and number two suspected creator of the—the _thing_ , were looking like their usual selves. Spanner indifferently sucking on a lollipop and Shoichi looking around nervously like someone was out to get him from behind, just waiting to strike at the first sign of weakness.

Tsuna was tempted to cut off their fingernails, or better yet, their whole hands, just to release some stress.

Oh, God, he was turning like Reborn and Mukuro.

But, really, "Couldn't you have made it _look_ normal at least?" He muttered, practically pleading for something, _anything,_ to make sense. Because, Byakuran was enough, creating that saucer-like transported he had in the future, but did his two technicians have to make something more ludicrous? A clam-shaped plane! What the hell?

"Oi, Tsuna!" Yamamoto called, snapping him out of his self-induced gloom sphere. When he looked, everyone except him was boarding the goddamn plane.

Fuck his life.

Not for the first time, he sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

* * *

Inside, Tsuna wasn't sure whether to hug Spanner and Shoichi or cry desperately in thanks because they, apparently, didn't design the interior too. He didn't know what he would have done if he saw anymore clam things and/or mini-Moscas inside. He'd probably blast the whole thing with an X _X-_ Burner, extra strong, to kingdom come. And then they'd all just have to hijack a ship to continue their trip.

Nevertheless, he couldn't say that the interior was any more normal than the outside. For one, it didn't look like something that's used to travel. If anything, it looked like it was anything _but_ something people travel on.

"It's like a top-class hotel!" Someone gasped, and Tsuna could only nod sagely at the truthfulness of that.

And then he was back to lamenting his not-so-normal life.

After of nearly half a decade around Reborn and his crafty ways, you'd think Tsuna would have given up anything 'normal' by now, but, apparently he was still waiting for God to hear his pleas.

It didn't seem like he'd be getting any graces anytime soon.

* * *

The 'plane' had three levels. One sleeping area with countless beds that made Tsuna want to pass out, an entertainment hall filled with all kinds of things you usually would see in an arcade (or a casino) and a huge engine room that looked remarkably like Shoichi's plaything back at Merone Base—the one where he controlled the whole base like a giant sized Rubix cube. Beneath all these, he was told by one rambling blond technician, was a where all their luggage stayed, along with several other things Tsuna couldn't understand.

Their classmates had all seen fit to crowd the entertainment room, making Hibari glare before he flopped (in a cool way, because everything Hibari did always looked cool) into the farthest bed in the sleeping room and locking the door. Tsuna and his gang of absolute misfits either joined the others in getting high or arcade games, or lounged in the engine room where couches and tables were spread in an organized chaos, making tea in the kitchenette by the side. Why anyone would put a kitchen in an engine room he would never know, and he had pledged to stop asking questions. The answers never did well to his mental health.

When Kyoko offered him some sweet smelling tea and a piece of cheesecake, he decided to just enjoy the little things for once and panic later.

A few hours and a couple gallons of puke later, he would _so_ regret that decision.

He really should've just panicked.

* * *

The flight was long. Like, really long. Spanner said this wasn't because the plane was too slow, but because they took several detours to avoid the satellites stationed outside of the world. If they didn't, he said they'd have reached Sicily within an hour. As it was, being that the 'plane' wasn't exactly legal and had too much war potential (they apparently equipped it with all kinds of weapons just because they could) they had to make extra sure any outside party wouldn't discover its existence.

Tsuna wondered why it was used as a ride for school kids if it was that risky, but decided against asking.

He doubted he would have received an answer that made a sliver of sense, anyway.

He never did.

* * *

"So, where are we staying in Italy, Reborn?" Tsuna asked the three feet tall hit man who had appeared after several hours of doing whatever it was three feet tall hit men did in a clam-shaped train for lunch. They were in the engine room with the kitchen enjoying clam type dishes that did nothing to improve Tsuna's mood, but made his mouth water nonetheless.

The hit man in question gulped a huge glob of spaghetti a la vongola and looked at Tsuna like he was the most stupid person in the world. (In Reborn's book, he probably was, right next to Ryohei) He said, "In a hotel, of course. Did you expect school kids to be allowed inside the Vongola Castle?"

For asking one stupid question, he was wanked by one-ton-hammer Leon twice. Reborn also stole all the food in his plate.

Thumbing the slight bump on his head, the young brunette sighed. To be honest, he didn't really expect civilians to be allowed inside the impenetrable fortress that was Vongola's Headquarters, considering about half of them were quite possibly spies from enemy families, but he had learned never to rely on common sense when dealing with his crazy family. All the more when his hit man tutor was involved. Which was pretty much all the time.

So he was shocked, if a little glad, that this trip had one aspect that fell into the 'normal' category after all.

He didn't dare raise his hopes for more and settled to trying (in vain) to calm his rampaging family members. He thanked God someone saw to flame-proofing the whole plane, at least.

* * *

A few hours later, while everyone else was soundly asleep in the humungous sleeping quarters, a pink-haired girl by the name of Nakamura Sakura, was woken up by a hand shaking her shoulders.

"Hmm?" she moaned sleepily, turning to face whoever it was that was disturbing her sleep. When she saw who it was, sleep deserted her at once and she got up abruptly, snapping her bright, green eyes all over the sleeping figures of her schoolmates, making sure no one was awake before hissing at the person in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Her voice wasn't particularly loud, if anything, it was too quiet that the person she spoke to nearly missed it. However, for a guy who woke up at the sound of a rose petal touching the ground, this was enough to snap him awake.

Opening his eyes to narrow slits of flaming silver orbs, Hibari Kyouya looked at the pair of herbivores that dared disturb his sleep. He was about to get up and bite them to death, but froze when he heard the voice of 'Sasuke' saying something interesting.

Instead of acting out on his default action, he decided to wait for the morning, when the 'mission' of these herbivores would be laid out.

He couldn't wait to see how the omnivore would react.

He was getting bored of this stupidly long plane ride, anyway.

 **Hibari will be taking the spotlight next chapter! (Probably)**


	6. Chapter 5: Ninjas on Board

Chapter Five: Ninjas on Board

 **Cameo: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, with mentions of Kakashi and Naruto. You** ** _do_** **know them, right?**

Nakamura Sakura had been a student of Namimori Gakuen for three years according to everyone's memories. However, Haruno Sakura had only been in Namimori for less than a month. With the help of the gracious boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke a.k.a. Michiko Kai, they had tampered with the whole school's memories and made it look like they'd always been there as per the mission's requirement.

{Infiltrate Namimori Gakuen and gather information on the Vongola's tenth boss. Do not engage unless absolutely necessary and make sure to protect the civilians.}

Sasuke and Sakura hadn't been known for subtlety—super strength and giant, purple armored avatars does that—but they were the best at genjutsu, and no one else would have been qualified enough to deceive a whole town. Besides, they were ninjas and what the fuck is a ninja who can't spy? ("What about Naruto?" Sasuke had argued, pertaining to his blond loudmouth best friend who couldn't spy to his life, but was quickly shot down by the white-haired, perverted Hokage, their leader, by saying, "That damn fox is an anomaly. He doesn't count.")

The mission was simple enough. They only needed to gather enough info to satisfy their client—schedule, friends, hobbies, what he usually did in his spare time, mannerisms and any weaknesses—and then they'd be free to go make out wherever they wanted. Sasuke hadn't wanted to accept the mission (because he's the fucking strongest ninja in the world, on par with the fucking fox—and no, not second. On par! Why would he be wasting his time spying on a _child?_ They were the same age, apparently, but that hardly mattered.) But when Sakura, out of sheer boredom, decided to take it, he was left with no choice but to come with her.

Sakura had complained and drugged him so he couldn't follow her, but damn if he was going to let his girlfriend out to unfamiliar territory all on her own. Strongest medic nin or not, she was his girlfriend. Really, he could swear the damn woman had more pride than him, and he was basically the most prideful man there ever was! (Uchiha, duh.) When he found her, she was only able to deceive half of the student population, and was having a hard time keeping up with the genjutsu for a long time, so he had to intervene, which caused Sakura to punch the living daylights out of him as a form of thank you.

If he wasn't so fucking in lo—

Ugh.

Anyway, as stubborn as the pink-haired lady was, Sasuke wasn't about to leave. So, while Sakura was spying on the target—which to him looked more like a plush rabbit than a mafia boss in training—Sasuke spied on her, which pissed him big time. (What kind of boyfriend had to spy on his own girl? Damn, feminist.) He observed the target from time to time, along with his abnormal group of friends that reminded him so much of their own group of friends back at home. They were loud and stupid on the surface, but they no doubt had strength and a bond as thick as his bond to Naruto.

It was pretty admirable.

When the school trip to Italy was announced, Sasuke was instantly suspicious. He suggested to Sakura that they leave, as they had more than enough Intel—the brunette and his friends weren't exactly subtle, either. (Sasuke had to wonder no one else had noticed how _peculiar_ they were. Come on, they fight with rainbow flames sometimes and destroy parts of the school on a regular basis. He had to hand it to the reconstruction group to putting up with that kind of destruction all the time.)

Sakura, however, impulsive girl that she was, thought it would be fun to join the trip despite the obvious danger flags littered all around. It was the mafia capital of the world! In anything happened, he wouldn't be able to come out unscathed, much less protect her _and_ the civilians. Not that Sakura needed protecting, but he's the boyfriend! He could at least try, couldn't he?

He wasn't able to stop her though, as the woman drugged him (again!) and boarded the ridiculous clam-shaped plane in giddy excitement. He had to fly around for hours before he caught up to them, and teleport inside the plane, sneaking in from the luggage room. When he found his girlfriend, she was sleeping peacefully in an absurdly huge bed—mafia people are so ridiculous—and then she got angry!

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" she hissed in a voice he almost missed, but it was easy to read lips.

He smirked, "What? Did you really think you could run from me? I'll always find you, Sakura."

"Tch, what do you want?"

"The mission is done, Sakura. You have to stop this. Once this shit lands, we're taking the first plane back to Japan. We have enough intel anyway. We don't need to get any more involved than we are."

Sakura pouted at him, Sasuke had to stop himself from kissing her then. He had to be firm or else the woman would get away with her ridiculous plans again. "That's so boring, Sasuke-kun. We hardly have any fun missions like this anymore, we should—"

"No," he said with finality. "We both have responsibilities, Sakura, and this is not one of them. We're ninjas. We shouldn't get involved with the mafia. If anything happened, it wouldn't just affect you or me, but every one of our kind and possibly civilians. I've let you have your fun back at home, but this is enough, Sakura. We should go home."

His girlfriend, seeing that she wouldn't be able to get her way this time around, decided to just glare at him before sighing and lying back down.

It didn't matter though. He was taking them back to Konoha the moment this ridiculous contraption landed.

But maybe he could make her agree to a date first. Yes, that's a good idea. It was Italy, after all.

* * *

Before any of the herbivores could wake up, Hibari was already up and about, settling into his familiar routine of patrolling, checking every nook and cranny of the plane for signs of danger. His Hibirds chirped cheerfully by his ears, a couple nestling snuggly on his soft, black hair. He had a smirk laid on his handsome face, thinking of the many ways he would torture the damn ninjas who dared infiltrate his town. The damn omnivore had better let him, of Hibari would bite him to death first.

After an hour, a couple of students came out to get some food from the many storages littered all over the entertainment room. Seeing them, Hibari's mile broadened and, no longer in the mood to wait for his 'boss' to wake up, he decided to bite them now.

The two of them looked no different from the usual students, except maybe the girl's pink hair, however, he could feel their strength as if it was a physical being. These two weren't push-overs.

 _Good,_ he thought. _At least it wouldn't be as boring._

Taking out his tonfas, he waited for the two troublemakers to notice his presence after he let out his killing intent. He wasn't disappointed, as the couple of them immediately tensed and turned to him, stances in fighting mode.

The guy, Hibari noticed, looked a bit like someone he knew. Raven hair and black eyes, pale skin and the aura of a demon. If his hair wasn't shaped ridiculously like a chicken-butt, Hibari would have acknowledged him as someone similar to himself.

However, he wouldn't accept that any of his relatives would be low enough to have the same styling sense as a certain pineapple herbivore he knew.

Now more pissed than ever, he gritted his teeth and prepared to rampage. "For daring to infiltrate Namimori"—and for having horrible tastes—"I'll bite you to death."

Sakura couldn't decide whether to blush in anger or admiration. This man, dangerous tonfas with purple flame coating notwithstanding, was _hot._ He kind of reminded her of her equally hot boyfriend—who was seething beside her when he noticed her red cheeks—except he had mildly normal hair and, damn, gray eyes. She couldn't figure out why he had a lot of yellow birds around him, though. And why he was looking about ready to butcher them to death. What was it he said, 'bite' them to death?

And then the man attacked them with astonishing speed. Sakura barely had time to recognize what was happening before she was swept off her feet and crashed into one of the chairs nearby. Sasuke, who didn't quite like the tonfa guy as much as he did, was the one who took her off the steel tonfas path—which, she realized, horrified, destroyed nearly half of the amenities inside the vast room. In. just. One. Strike.

Who was this guy?

"What do you want?" Sasuke, crouching protectively over his still-in-shock girlfriend who couldn't understand how a 'normal' person could do so much damage in a single attack, growled at the boy who stood in the middle of the chaos, looking at them murderously.

Sasuke had seen enough chaos in his twenty years as a shinobi, caused quite a lot of them himself along with his destructive girlfriend, but he had never seen…well, anyone, aside from Naruto, himself, Sakura and a few select people make this much damage with barely any effort. There wasn't even a trace of chakra used.

Sakura could make more damage than this with just her finger, but that was only when she utilized her chakra and focused them in a single point. She was deadly precise in controlling chakra, and with her medical knowledge on par with Tsunade's, that made her quite a force to reckon with. This man, however, did all that with _brute force._

The pair of ninjas, considered the strongest in their age—or ever—made twin smirks as they prepared their respective weapons, their blood curdling in anticipation.

"I knew I was right to come here," Sakura muttered, to which Sasuke couldn't help but agree.

They had found something interesting.

* * *

The whole plane was shock-proof because Shoichi and Spanner knew just how _intense_ some of Tsuna's Guardians could be at times. They had to make sure that even should a fight breakout between Hibari and Mukuro, the plane wouldn't crash or malfunction. This is why, despite the clash between the Cloud Guardian and the Ninja spies in the training room breaking out in full force, none of the knocked out students in the sleeping room were torn out of their rest.

That is, except Tsuna who was woken up by a vicious strike from Reborn's one-ton hammer straight to the face.

"Hmmf! What the hell, Reborn?" He whisper-yelled, a flood of tears involuntarily flowing out of his doe-like brown eyes.

"Hibari's destroying the entertainment room. As the boss, you should learn to control your subordinates Tsuna," the hit man said simply before blowing snot out of his nose, falling asleep standing up.

Tsuna's tears stopped abruptly. "HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! _Nani?!_ "

Running out of the room screaming, tripping exactly thrice and igniting the wrath of about a couple hundred zombie teenagers, Tsuna found himself at the door to the entertainment room—which had gone from heaven to calamity zone overnight.

"HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!" He shrieked once again, eyes landing on a bloody Hibari facing off against a couple of students Tsuna didn't realize, one, a girl with pink hair that had turned red with blood wielding a—was that a kunai?—and another, a guy with funny hair controlling a giant purple thing with bleeding eyes of red and violet.

What the hell happened while he was asleep?

 **Notes: The genjutsu only involved those at school, and yes that included Tsuna and his gang since ninja genjutsu is fundamentally different from mist illusions. Hibari, however, since he wasn't at school anymore, wasn't affected. This is more of a filler than anything, although it is part of the story and had some relevant information, so I didn't have much time to figure the technical stuff.**

 **Next chapter is when they'll land in Italy. I have a plan laid out for it, but somehow all my plans were deemed useless once I start typing so even I don't know what to expect.**


	7. Chapter 6: Girls, Girls, Girls

**Chapter 6:** **Girls, Girls, Girls (They Love Me)**

Shinobi and Mafiosi were like two sides of the same coin.

They were both, for one reason or another, hidden from public eyes and possessed certain values that defy either common laws or morality—or both. They also had 'powers' that defy the laws of physics studied in your usual university, and dabbled in arts that bordered on supernatural.

They were two entirely different worlds that were never meant to cross.

But this is fanfiction, so fuck rationality.

* * *

The guy was strong, Sasuke would give him that.

He and Sakura had the best teamwork in the business, add Naruto to that and they were practically unbeatable. Individually, they were at the very top of the hierarchy, but together, they were invincible.

Or so he thought.

It had been merely five minutes since the two sides started attacking each other, and the two of them had already sustained considerable damage that would cripple any lesser man. This guy was no joke. Fortunately, Sakura was the best medic-nin ever, so they didn't have to worry so much about the millions of cuts and bruises they received from their opponent's ridiculous spiky weapon. (Was it a hedgehog?)

Granted, they weren't using more than thirty percent of their strength, but the raven-haired tonfa guy was relentless. They had injured him, broken his ribs in every possibility, but he didn't seem to care that he was nearly swimming in his own blood. The attacks kept coming, and Sasuke had to wonder how the plane hadn't crashed yet.

Sakura knew the mafia were strong, they wouldn't have been able to rule the underground very long if they weren't. She also knew they used different rules from the shinobi—and the multi-colored flames they sometimes used for fighting attested to that. Sakura had no idea what it was, and how they used it.

Sasuke was right in that he only accepted this mission out of boredom. Barely anyone in their world posed a challenge to her anymore, and ever since they started dating, Sasuke had taken to holding back on her which was frustrating as hell. Naruto was so busy with his own girlfriend and his duties to the village that she barely saw him anymore. And Kakashi was too lazy.

So when their client came to them, asking to spy on the supposed strongest Mafioso of the age, she had signed the mission scroll and taken the earliest train to Namimori, Japan.

When she saw the target and his friends fighting, she had sworn to herself and to the dead Hokage's graves that she wouldn't leave until she got to fight at least one of them.

And here she was, bleeding profusely from wounds inflicted by the flaming purple hedgehog that wouldn't seal up fast enough, having the time of her life. She took a glance at her boyfriend of six years, taking note of the slight smirk on his face and the excited glint in his mismatched eyes, and knew she made the right decision.

She activated her seal and black marks stretched from the diamond on her forehead to the sides of her face. She smiled.

Enough warming up. This time she's giving it all she got.

(At the corner of her battle frenzied mind, she made a mental note to prepare countermeasures should the plane crash. With Sasuke's Susano'o, they could probably save everyone from falling off to their deaths, but it didn't hurt to save the luggage too.)

* * *

Hibari was using sixty percent of his full strength. He hadn't used Cambio Forma, yet, but he did take out Roll, and used his handcuffs.

His spine had been tingling for a while now, and he felt like that prince herbivore as he looked at the blood that covered his body. If he wasn't wary that using his full power would destroy the plane, he would've gone all out from the start. But after more than ten minutes of clashing against each other and the room getting trashed but otherwise unharmed, he decided it was safe.

His eyes flashed silver, and with a manic grin, that suited his image the way Hibird didn't, he readied his tonfas with its metal chains out, and prepared himself for one magnificent biting.

* * *

Tsuna knew his Cloud Guardian was a fighting maniac. Coupled with the sadism he somehow learned from Mukuro and Reborn, he was a very, _very_ dangerous person. He avoided sparring against him if he could, because he always ended up bleeding and exhausted afterwards.

The bastard didn't know anything about holding back.

But he was also his strongest Guardian, and the one person that would fight him seriously when he needed to polish his skills. His other Guardians—yes, including Mukuro—babied him far too much to give a satisfying fight, and Reborn never took him seriously. The arrogant prick.

Looking at the carnage that was the _former_ entertainment room, he confirmed again.

Hibari was a dangerous person.

But wait—

Was he bleeding?!

"HIIIE! Hibari-san, are you alright?" he said, fighting off the urge to run to his Guardian's side, seeing as the room was littered with giant, spiky hedgehogs and…what was that purple thing?

Hibari took one glance at him before charging against his opponent, a pink-haired girl with weird face tattoos, and a black-haired boy with a katana and a giant purple…thing covering him. His eyes were mismatched red and purple with weird shapes in them.

Okay, what the hell?

Boom. Crash. Pzzt.

"-no jutsu!"

"Roll! Cambio Forma!"

" _Shaannaarooooo!_ "

Thud. Crash.

"HIIIIEE!" Tsuna stepped aside when a volley of amputated game consoles landed where he was standing.

 _Danger. Danger. Danger!_

"A—ano!" he tried to catch their attention, but none heard him over the loud vibrations of their weapons crashing and their own yells.

 _What should I do? What should I do?!_

"You're the boss, stop them," a tiny squeaky voice said behind him, before he was kicked to his doom, directly in between a katana and a tonfa that were about to crash together.

He closed his eyes and cursed his luck.

"I just want to fucking sleeeeeeeeep!"

* * *

Sasuke was preparing to strike the tonfa guy when a tiny brown thing came flying between them. He widened his eyes when he realized what it was. _It was that rabbit like boss that we were spying—_

He gasped when he realized his hand wasn't about to stop. _I'm going to hit him!_

Fortunately for him, Tsuna wasn't quite ready to die at his age, so he willed himself into Hyper Dying Will Mode and propelled upwards so he was directly in between the two clashing boys, hands stretched out to block their respective weapons.

The flame on his forehead flickering, he froze both weapons down to the arms of their owners, stopping their movements.

Sakura could only watch as the boy that was their target flew in between Sasuke and the raven-haired boy and gasp in amazement as she saw that same boy change in mid-air, hands and forehead suddenly engulfed in fascinating orange flames. She saw him hold his arms out to catch a katana in one hand, and a tonfa in another, freezing both of them in a split second and disarming both boys.

Her eyes were basically star-shaped when the three of them landed, the two clack-haired boys frozen from the hand to their upper arms, wearing identical scowls.

"Omnivore," the steel-eyed boy all but growled, but the brunette simply regarded him with clam, orange eyes.

"Explain, Kyouya," he said in a voice that sent shivers down Sakura's spine. She blushed at the sheer attractiveness of it, smiling sheepishly when Sasuke's glare focused on her.

"They're trespassers," 'Kyouya' said, sending a malicious glare at the ninjas' way.

The brunette—Sawada, was it?—considered this, and looked at them as though he was trying to look at their very soul. It was unnerving, and Sakura had the urge to flee.

"Who are you?" Sawada said, frown deepening ever so slightly.

Sasuke cursed because he forgot to reinforce the genjutsu so they had no alibi. He looked at Sakura with a questioning gaze. 'What now?'

Sakura just grinned. "Busted," she said.

And that was that.

* * *

They were suddenly in a dungeon with a couple of pineapple-haired—uh, were they twins.

"No," one pineapple answered, looking at Sasuke with a pair of mismatched eyes. Sasuke didn't know what it was, and why his eye had a kanji on it, but he figured it was probably him who locked them in this…it wasn't a genjutsu, but close. Really close.

A pair of metal chairs appeared behind Sakura and Sasuke, and an invisible force pushed them down on it—not gently—and once they're down, chains tied their hands down to the armrests.

He could feel his weapons missing from his body…even the most hidden ones, and if the outraged look on Sakura's face was anything to go by, the same thing probably happened to her.

They were about to be interrogated.

Sasuke sighed.

Sakura didn't know how, but she could swear every single one of her treasured weapons were suddenly gone from her body. Aside from that, they were in a dungeon-like place, tied to metal chairs in front of _kids._

None of that dwelled well with her pride.

She had figured after having fun for a while, the two of them could just escape and report back to Konoha easily. After all, they were veteran ninjas, the strongest in the world. And despite how strong the Mafia kids were, they couldn't possibly overpower _both_ of them, right?

They were kids!

But no, the two of them, three-thirds of the new Legendary Sannins, were tied down to a metal chair, about to be interrogated.

She and Sasuke could possibly escape from the chair and knock out the guy they were fighting earlier, and the boy they were spying on, but she had no idea about these two additions.

She knew the girl alright, and knew she was strong. Despite never seeing what power she had, Sakura could feel her strength everytime she passed by the purple haired girl. The other one, however, was too much of a wild card.

They had no idea what he could do, and he didn't seem like he'd be the type to be weak either.

She sighed. She had a lot of fun, but she was starting to regret taking this mission.

"I told you so," Sasuke's voice gloated beside her, and she casted him a death glare.

"So, what now, Mr. Genius?" She hissed.

The one who answered her wasn't her raven-haired boyfriend, but the brunette who they had been spying on. "You answer our questions."

Sakura considered this, finding no other alternative, she sighed and hoped for the best, swearing at the same time, 'If we survive this, I'm forbidding Naruto from transacting with any Mafia Famiglia ever.'

* * *

The questions were easy enough, and they answered them as truthfully as they could. The only one they didn't was the identity of the client, as that went against their principles. Surprisingly, none of them pushed for it, and the brunette kindly let them go when they promised to never accept any Mafia related missions ever again.

And then they were kicked out of the plane.

"Jerks! They couldn't have waited until the plane landed? They just had to throw us out to the sea!" Sakura yelled as the pair of them flew in Sasuke's Susano'o on the way home.

She was never getting involved with the mafia again.

No matter how freaking fun it was to fight them.

It wasn't worth the frustration.

* * *

As their 'guests' was flying over the Atlantic, Tsuna and his Guardians, who were woken up by a very pissed off Hibari, were having a meeting in the engine room.

Gokudera was frustrated and was threatening to prostrate himself for his 'worthlessness' for not noticing and disposing of those 'damn ninjas' earlier.

Yamamoto was laughing as usual, but was holding his sword suspiciously tightly, asking if it was fun to play with ninjas.

Ryohei, as usual, didn't understand what was going on and was healing Hibari who had a large scowl by the corner, inviting the angry prefect to join his boxing club.

Chrome was turning one corner of the room into a horror house, refusing to glance at Tsuna who had stopped her from 'punishing those damn ninjas' earlier with her illusions.

Mukuro was 'kufufu'ing beside her, helping her out while sending vicious glares to Tsuna every so often.

Tsuna sighed. "Okay, Chrome, Mukuro, I promise next time we have a spy I'll let you play with them. Gokudera-kun, none of us noticed either, so it wasn't really your fault. Yamamoto, uh, please sheathe your sword, we don't have an enemy right now. And, Onii-san, are you done?"

Ryohei just then punched the air along with his Kangaroo and yelled, "Extreme!" Hibari sent him a dirty look and retrieved his jacket.

"So, Mukuro, what did you find out?"

They had made a show of interrogating the two ninjas, but Mukuro had gone on to sift through their memories as usual. Tsuna knew they didn't use Dying Will Flames, but he had no idea what they had.

Mukuro mentioned something about chakra, but even he had no idea what it was.

Tsuna didn't feel that the two were enemy per se, and when they said their orders were merely to spy on his favourite things, Tsuna believed them. They were rather powerful though, so he really wanted to avoid confrontation if possible. Hibari had injured them, but he noticed that their wounds were closing at an alarmingly fast rate.

When they promised to never interfere with their business again, Tsuna was happy to let them go. Although he did take joy from kicking them off on air.

They would survive, he was sure.

But it was fun kicking them still.

"They were from a village called Konoha, apparently, and was two of the strongest ninjas on earth. As you know, they use a different power from our flames, but they were…strong. We could overpower them at a brawl, I think, but if we took them on at full force, we'd probably destroy the world," Mukuro said in an uncharacteristic monotone. He was still sulking.

"Their mission?" Yamamoto asked, still gripping his sword, but this was probably more on the prospect of facing a strong enemy than the deathly vicious grip earlier.

"They said the truth, some Mafioso from a small family asked to spy on you to know your favourite things so they could acquire your favour," Chrome said. And then, as an afterthought, she added, "It was a girl."

"…"

"Fangirls again, huh?" Yamamoto said. He was the only one who laughed.

After a couple of minutes in awkward silence, all of them remembering the different instances that fangirls ruined for them, Shoichi came in, looking refreshed, followed by Haru, Kyoko, Hana and Reborn.

"We're going to land in—Uh, what happened? Who died?"


	8. Chapter 7: Moods

**Chapter 7: Moods  
**

The clam-shaped plane landed on the roof of a Vongola-owned hotel situated in Syracuse under the cover of darkness. Shoichi had said they used some mist flames to camouflage the large abomination that was supposed to be a top secret war weapon. Tsuna still hadn't quite forgiven Shoichi for that, but after everything that happened inside of it, Tsuna was just happy to be able to get out.

His happiness was short-lived. As usual.

Even though it was around midnight, the student body of Namimori Gakuen had energy enough to subdue a couple or so elephants. They filed out the plane and on to their first step into _dear_ Italia in giddy amazement, not bothering to hide their excited squeals or mind their manners at all.

Nevertheless, Hibari wasn't pleased.

After the tragedy that was their first moments in Italy, the students had mellowed down somewhat. That is, until they saw the flashy interior of the hotel they were staying in, and then they were back to 'ooh'-ing and 'aah'-ing and pointing at this and that so conspicuously that everyone else had somehow turned their attention on them.

A fact which Hibari didn't appreciate.

Only Tsuna and his guardians were remotely behaved, but that was only because they've been here before and had seen more. Their first time weren't much different, and only Mukuro and Hibari didn't drool at the sight of the wondrous beds (and food) they provided.

Right now though, none of them had the energy to appreciate beautiful accommodations.

They were tired, _hungry_ , and Tsuna was feeling like doubling over like Shoichi as he thought of the stacks of paperwork that no doubt waited for him in his office. He didn't even have time to worry about the fact that he _had_ an office. In. Italy.

After the fiasco with the ninjas, destroying the entirety of the entertainment room, Reborn had punished them by starving them to near-death, and forcing Tsuna to spar with Hibari to avoid the prefect going berserk in his frustration. The skylark never liked losing, and if he didn't win, that was considered a loss in the prefect's book.

Ties didn't exist in the raven-haired boy's dictionary, it would seem.

As for his guardians, they took over his paperwork during the time the Sky and Cloud sparred, which, as you might have imagined, was a disaster. Yamamoto laughed, Ryohei 'extreme'd, Lambo asked for candy, Chrome and Mukuro ran away, and by the end of the day, Gokudera had blown away half of the papers he'd worked on and made far more mess than he fixed.

Be that as it may, none of them were in a good mood, so when Osamu— _poor,_ poor Osamu—tried to brag about his mother that worked for a prestigious company and had apparently taken Osamu to a hotel much like this one _plenty_ of times and threw a snide remark to Tsuna who 'wouldn't know how to act in such a high level environment' if his life depended on it…

Well, it wasn't a very pretty sight.

Tsuna rather enjoyed seeing his shocked (and disantled) face when Hibari, _the_ Hibari, pounded his face with a tonfa and broke his nose for reasons his brain didn't seem capable of understanding.

Everyone else quieted down after that.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was grouped (at last) and sent to their rooms to rest. Reborn, in his Reboyama costume once more—it still baffled Tsuna how no one noticed past his disguise when he looked…oh, that's one dangerous line of thought. _Stop, Tsuna. You don't want any more paperwork, do you?_ —told them to be in the lobby by eight the next morning for their guided tour, warning them against tardiness, eyes glancing at the brooding prefect by the corner for good measure.

It worked, and the students of Namimori went to bed dreading the next day. No one was staying up late that night.

No one, except Tsuna. It would seem like Tsuna was exempted from all the good things. It's true.

After all their schoolmates had left, Tsuna and his guardians walked like hungry zombies to the special elevator reserved for the higher-ups of Vongola to the special floor they usually occupied during their stays in there. It was only accessible with a Vongola-issued ring, so they wouldn't worry too much about assassinations and other distractions, and had a fridge and a kitchen they could make food in.

Right now, an assassination could come and they really wouldn't care.

They were hungry.

 _Damn, Reborn._ Not for the first time, Tsuna found himself cursing his sadist tutor.

* * *

Their late dinner ended in a food fight that destroyed half of the kitchen.

Tsuna supposed it wasn't entirely unexpected (fact is, it was _entirely_ expected) but knowing it was bound to happen didn't save him from having to take responsibility-meaning, cough up some money-of their destruction. This was the entire reason he was a mafia boss in training. If he _wasn't_ he'd be swimming in debt.

Looking at the carnage that was the aftermath, Tsuna wordlessly walked off to his office, locked the door-which was illogical, since, _when has that ever stopped people from barging in?_ -and resigned himself to another all-nighter with his beloved paperwork.

An hour later, Reborn came in with more.

* * *

The next day, unsurprisingly, Tsuna was in a bad mood.

His mood was so gruesome that even his guardians saw fit to leave him alone for a few hours, lest he blew up and they got caught in the storm. They didn't want that. Tsuna in a bad mood meant Sadist Tsuna, and they didn't want the pain.

(Tsuna's blows can be really, _really_ painful.)

However, even though his guardians were smart enough to stay clear of the raging sky, none of the other students had an inkling of the danger and merely assumed Tsuna was abandoned by his friends, as they had long since expected, and saw it as a chance to get back to their former routine of bullying the brown-haired boy.

Osamu, his nose bandaged from Hibari's torture last night, saw Tsuna looking glum in one corner of the lobby with neither of his 'guard dogs' in sight, and decided he was fair game and thought he could release his frustration on the weakling at least.

Uh...it didn't end well.

Or, more like, it didn't start well. Hibari, apparently having snuffed the bully herbivore's plan, intercepted Osamu and the poor, poor boy ran away screaming. And bleeding. No one ran away from Hibari without at least a few drops of blood flowing from open wounds.

No one tried anything after that.

* * *

Tsuna, for his part, wouldn't have started chewing out his guardians if they had gone within three meters of him, but he appreciated the distance nonetheless. He didn't know what he would have done if they made a ruckus around him right now.

He was still tired, even though Reborn, in a rare show of kindness, had allowed him to sleep for four hours. That didn't usually happen when he had that much paperwork. Still, Tsuna had trouble sleeping since the alien creature in his brain-namely, his Hyper Intuition-was nagging him. He had been feeling uncomfortable ever since they landed, more than the usual tugging from all the surrounding dangerous people.

He didn't know what it was, but he knew something bad was coming for him.

It bothered him a bit that he wasn't all that worried and wondered when he became...so different from his old self.

He was quiet the whole day.

* * *

"Done soul-searching?" Reborn, wearing an old man attire, complete with the white hair (bald at the center) and long mustache, barged in Tsuna's office just as he was finishing the last of his paperwork.

Feeling accomplished, but still a bit lost, Tsuna smiled wryly at his tutor and said, "You know I've never been good at thinking over stuff."  
"I know. You're Dame-Tsuna, after all."

Tsuna nodded, before leaning back on his chair and looking up. "But I'm kind of different now."

A strong kick landed on his stomach and the young brunette doubled over.

"Nah. You're still Dame-Tsuna."


	9. Chapter 8: First Day Tour (Part One)

**Oh hey, thanks for reading. In this chapter, I'm retelling the tale of the guardians first day in Italy. It will be in about two to three parts, I think, so no Tsuna for a while, because he was brooding that time. Poor, poor, Tsu-kun. I introduced an OC, and guess who I named her for? Anyway, there won't be much Tsuna x Haru for a while, but they're coming. I promise.**

Chapter 8: What Happened on the First Day (Part One)

While Tsuna was brooding on his _Dameness_ , as Reborn called it, his guardians were busy doing...things.

They may or may not have involved mugging, car chases, and the police. Oh, and a kidnapping.

* * *

Namimori was a peaceful place. It was famous for its Disciplinary Committee that had even been able to drive away the yakuza. When Ichiroku Nisa, heir to the famous Ichiroku Group that controlled about thirty percent of Japan's economy, was kidnapped for the thirtieth time in the year she turned sixteen, her father had decided no school was good enough to send his precious daughter in.

Nisa had cried and begged, but her father had been resolute.

Then, one fateful day, Nisa came to the kitchen to ask for snacks just as one of the maids was talking about the supposedly 'safe and peaceful' town called Namimori, where she came from.

"It was really different now! Before I left, the yakuza had been running rampant all over the place, but when I came back, I didn't even see one! When I asked my mother, she said it has been entirely peaceful there for years, ever since some Hibari Kyoya founded the Disciplinary Committee to punish those who break the rules. Even the police chief was afraid of him."

Nisa smiled. There was hope in the horizon.

* * *

It took a while, and a _lot_ of research, but after nearly six months, Nisa had finally convinced her father to send her back to school.

From Tokyo, she moved to the remote town of Namimori with only a few important things and a maid, and then, halfway through the school year, she was transferred in Namimori Gakuen. Class 1-B.

It was Tsuna's class. Not that that had any relevance to Nisa.

She did say hi, though.

* * *

Nisa was a cheerful, bubbly girl, and she appeared to be the type to be excessively kind and friendly. Tsuna thought she was like Yamamoto in that aspect. But unlike Yamamoto's genuine and often idiotic smiles, Nisa's were more calculative. It was like she was planning everything she did—her smiles, her words—every tiny little thing.

It wasn't easily noticeable. Tsuna doubted even she herself knew just how thought out her actions were. Her body was always on the lookout for danger in any form, and the way she always took note of the various exit points whichever room she was in showed considerable distrust in her surroundings.

Tsuna wondered why.

Yamamoto found out for him.

"She's watching out for kidnappers. I think," Yamamoto said one time he caught Tsuna eyeing the transfer student with a frown.

Tsuna looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

Yamamoto shrugged, "It's just a guess. She's always on alert, even in the classroom. She has several types of weapons on her person. Oh, and she has that tiny thing she's always playing with. Gokudera told me it was some tracker thing so her parents always know where she is. Also, she looks rich."

Tsuna frowned. "That makes sense. I did hear Reborn mention that at one point. Ichiroku Conglomerate, was it?"

Yamamoto nodded cheerfully.

"Do they have ties to the Mafia?"

Yamamoto smiled. "I don't think so. The kid didn't mention it."

"Hmm," Tsuna hummed and looked out the window, no longer interested. "Well, she'll be fine. I think."

Yamamoto laughed, "Yeah, after all, Hibari's here."

* * *

"Um, Yamamoto-san, was it? Hirakawa-sensei told me to get you. Something about kendo," Nisa said tentatively to the black-haired star of the baseball team and Kendo Club, wondering how on earth he managed to balance both activities out in addition to his studies.

 _Well, his grades don't seem all that good,_ she reasoned.

The tall boy smiled brightly at her. "Ah, thanks, Nisa-chan. I'll be going in a bit, just gotta tell Tsuna," and then he was running to where the tiny brunette was, apologizing for 'not being able to walk him home'. Nisa frowned. Why would Sawada Tsunayoshi need someone to walk him home?

Well, whatever. Done with her errand, she gathered her things and stashed them in her bag before heading out to where her friends were.

That was the first time she interacted with any of Sawada's posse.

The second was when she was on the verge of death, with a dagger pressed against her throat.

* * *

They were touring Syracuse and Nisa was having the time of her life. As the heir, his father had forced business and management lessons in her head from the time she could write her name, but she never enjoyed Math the way she enjoyed Arts and History. None of the tutors her father hired taught those though, so she really enjoyed going to school.

And now she's overseas on a school trip, touring one of the most important cities in Greek and Roman era! And she's with friends, not some stuck up bachelor his father often set up for her. How great can life be?

Uh, don't answer that.

* * *

Haru was gloomy. She was actually quiet this time, and not whining about this and that or arguing with Gokudera about something trivial. It would have unnerved him if he wasn't in the same state.

Reborn had warned them not to bother Tsuna for the day, as he had some special training to do, but they could tell, even from afar, that something was bothering their beloved Sky. It pained them, not being able to do anything for the person who gave so much for them, but if what he needed was some time alone...

"Ah! This tour is no fun without Tsuna-san!"

Kyoko looked at the tearing girl and gave her a soft tap on the shoulder. Her own smile was strained, and she couldn't find any words of comfort, so she settled with holding her hands.

Nothing she did would have worked as well as Tsuna-kun's smile, though.

* * *

It was noon, and Nisa and her classmates were having lunch in a cafe overlooking the Syracuse Bay. She was in a table with her friends, and from her seat she couldn't help but notice the unusually gloomy atmosphere from hust about the rowdiest group in the world.

They were seating in a corner silently, making everyone else look at them weirdly. _When was the last time Tsuna and his posse this quiet?_ Nisa thought and almost immediately, she answered her own question. _Ah, never._

She had been in their class for about two years, considering she came in halfway through freshman year, and now they're in their third. She had never talked to the lot of them outside of school works, but as popular as they were-hard to tell if you were in their group, but all of them were popular in different ways, i.e. Yamamoto for his looks and athleticism, Gokudera for his looks and brains, Kyoko for her looks and friendliness, Tsuna for his Dameness and the fact that all these figures seem to gravitate towards him for some reason-it would be near impossible not to know about them.

Every time she saw them, they were always _loud._ It seemed like explosions and chaos followed them everywhere, and they always seemed in a rush at the end of school.

It was...uh, weird. But you kind of get used to it in the long run, especially since no one seemed to mind so much that they were always in the vicinity everytime a part of the school gets destroyed and anyway, considering the next day the destroyed part would be completely back to its former state, everyone just sort of blocked them from their minds. That weird.

But this...this quiet atmosphere was weirder.

Why wasn't Yamamoto laughing as much? Why wasn't Gokudera yelling at him for laughing so much? Why was Kyoko looking on the verge of tears, and hell, why was Haru _crying_? Also, where was that eyepatch girl and...oh.

Nisa smiled wryly, looking every bit like a scientist who got her answer but was unsatisfied with it. Why didn't she think about it?

Tsuna wasn't around. She should have known all these weirdness started with him. A sigh. Everything did, didn't it?

* * *

They were about to leave the cafe when Nisa felt the call of nature. She excused herself and went to the bathroom. There a couple other girls from her class there, and she politely said hi.

She hadn't been gone for longer than five minutes. Truly.

But when she came back out, the world had been flipped upside down, and the cafe was surrounded by noisy police cars.

Here comes the mugging part.


	10. Chapter 9: First Day Tour (Part Two)

**In don't think I'll ever get Yamamoto's and Gokudera's characters right-or anyone else, for that matter. But I really, really tried.**

 **I hope you enjoy this, and please tell me what you think.**

Chapter 9: What Happened on the First Day (Part Two)

Anything that can go wrong no doubt will. Yamamoto had learned this from years of hanging around the unluckiest person in the world (read: Tsuna).

No one said he couldn't get fun out of it, though, so he'll just keep on smiling.

(This often freaked out Gokudera, because who on earth laughed while cutting people in half? He could understand Mukuro, but Takeshi... Oh. He needed some painkillers.)

* * *

Nisa had no idea what was happening, but she did know it was bad. Nothing good happened around the police, that's what she learned from years of dealing with the fat pricks.

Thirty kidnapping cases? Same victim? Same pursuers? You'd think they would have caught the culprits by now, but no, neither fair nor hide of her kidnappers had been found and locked within bars. Hmp.

Because of that, Nisa felt it was justified to feel neither happiness nor security with them around, ruining her beautiful day.

"What happened?" she asked one of her friends, Mayu, who was looking out the glass windows with a worried expression on her face.

The girl looked at her and nearly broke down. "Oh, my God, Nisa-chan. It's so horrible. There was an old woman who was killed outside and the police wouldn't let us leave. Sensei is talking to them right now, and, I don't know, it's just so horrible. Why would anyone kill—oh, gosh, oh, gosh." And then she was holding her face in her hands and muttering "oh, gosh" again and again.

"Uh, what?" Nisa said, shocked. She looked at her other friend, Asahi, who was looking at the pair of them amusedly.

"Nah, she's exaggerating. _As usual._ Some big shot old lady was mugged is all, and the police is making a huge deal out of it. No one died. Promise," the dark haired girl said, laughter evident in her eyes.

Nisa loved Namimori. She also dearly loved her friends, especially Mayu and Asahi. However, there were times when she couldn't help but wonder if going there was the right decision, after all.

She sighed. Nothing she could do about it now.

Holding her crying friend to her chest, her gaze flicked around and found most of their classmates in a state of unrestrained chaos. A few were tapping on their phones indifferently, but most were either having a food fight ("Monkeys," Hana said, rolling her eyes.) or just being rowdy in general. In this chaos, it was easy to notice Yamamoto and his group who each had their phones on their ears mouthing off something to someone. She could see Yamamoto's hand holding the hilt of his wooden sword while his eyes ran over and over from the windows to the door and back again.

He smiled and said something to Gokudera, who yelled at him in Italian, but despite the normalcy of it, Nisa couldn't help but notice they were more tense than usual

(Earlier they were a gloomy bunch, now they were tense? Nisa _really_ couldn't understand those people.)

Their tense postures and alert gazes made Nisa feel secure the way the police didn't, though. It was strange, but if Nisa still wasn't used to strange by that point, she would have fled from Namimori and run home to Tokyo during her first week.

She held her friend tighter and waited for everything to normal.

* * *

Sadly, while Nisa knew enough not to question most of the strange things that happened around Sawada and his group of friends (cue bombs and bamboo swords that turns to metal plus animals with strange flames that came out of nowhere), she didn't know them enough to not expect 'normal' from them at _any_ time.

(I mean, normal? Pfft. What's that?)

If she did, she wouldn't have been so surprised when things turned from bad to worse, and was quickly turning to the worst event possible.

She swore after the knife was miles away from her throat, she'd use her Dad's connections to transfer her to another section. One without a Gokudera or Yamamoto in the roll, and, by extension, a Sawada.

If they managed to save her from here, though, maybe she'd change her mind.

* * *

Asahi was right, but Mayu still wouldn't stop crying. Nisa swore she didn't hear a word either of them said—'No one died, so please stop crying'—and she was nearing the end of her patience. The police, having utilized about half of their manpower running after an amateur mugger who was barely out of school age, vacated their spot outside of the café and allowed Nisa and her classmates to leave after an hour.

She found out the all the fuss was because the old woman was supposed to be some big shot CEO or something, which just screamed bias, considering _this was Italy_ and there were mafia everywhere. Why the hell would they move half of their force to _catch a mugger_ that wasn't even all that experienced anyway?

It made Nisa's head ache, and if she knew Italian as well as Japanese, she'd have chewed out the police for detaining them for no reason. Doing that has _got_ to be against the law, right? Unfortunately, the only Italian phrases she knew were 'Buongiorno' and 'Buona notte', and she wasn't even entirely sure they were right. (Were they?)

At this time, Tsuna's Storm and Rain Guardians, along with Kyoko and Hana (Shoichi, Spanner and Haru were in a different class because they were geniuses. Gokudera was supposed to be with them too, but God forbid anyone tried to keep that bomber man from his boss.) were getting instructions for an emergency mission. They were to act as back-up reinforcement to a Vongola warehouse that was being attacked by enemy Mafioso which had _a lot_ of things they didn't fancy in enemy hands.

After their talk, Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto to contact Chrome, and the baseball player did, laughing while at it.

A few minutes later, Chrome came wearing her Kokuyo uniform ("Why the hell are you wearing that?" "..." "Ugh. Nevermind. Just do your thing already!") and replaced both Yamamoto and Gokudera with illusions while both boys donned their weapons and ran to the warehouse.

Nisa was outside the cafe, waiting for their ride back to the hotel, trying to calm her still hysterical friend ("It's alright. No one died. There's no blood on the pavement. Oh, for Buddha's sake, there's no dead body there!") when she saw the shadow of Yamamoto and Gokudera running past them.

She frowned, "Huh?" and then, in a sudden bout of impulsive curiosity, left her friend-who didn't notice her-and ran after them

Worst decision of her life, right there.

* * *

Yamamoto and Gokudera felt her presence the moment she stepped to follow them. Yamamoto wondered what the kid would have done if they didn't. Maybe he'd kill them for real. Not too farfetched, considering.

Gokudera snorted. "What the hell is that woman doing?" They turned a corner and jumped simultaneously, hopping off to the roofs to get her off their trail.

"Maybe she wants to play too?" Yamamoto suggested with an innocent smile that turned sheepish the moment Gokudera focused his glare on him.

"This isn't a game," Gokudera said, more out of habit than anything.

Yamamoto hummed.

Of course it wasn't, but it was fun, so it might as well be, right?

* * *

Nisa saw the two shadows turn a corner and followed them. She was a decent runner, had a lot of practice running from her tutors and kidnappers, but those two were ridiculously fast. They were like a blur! Who the hell ran like that?

Oh, well. No use pondering, she would just follow them and interroga—wait.

Where were they?

She rounded a corner and looked around, sure they were hiding somewhere. After ten minutes of searching, she yelled indignantly and huffed. "Damn you, weirdos!"

That was when she felt a presence behind her. Thinking it was her targets she turned and opened her mouth to chew theem out, but she never did get around to doing that, because next thing she knew, something soft was being pressed to her nose, and then she was out.

She had the mind to criticize her captors' methods, though. _Classic,_ she thought. _No originality at all. Like, chloroform, really?_

* * *

While Nisa was busy insulting her captors lack of creativity while passed out and tied to a chair, ( _Again, classic.)_ Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived to their destination, which was an old, underground warehouse directly underneath the Parco Archeologico della Neapolis which was illegally made, but what did you expect? There, they found Hibari who had already laid waste to half of the place, destroying both the enemies, and the stored goods at the same time.

One question popped into their heads: Who the hell called Hibari?

Somewhere in the city, Reborn smirked and Tsuna felt a shiver run down his spine.

The next question they thought of was: Why would anyone send for _reinforcements_ on **Hibari _?_**

Gokudera cursed in every one of the languages he knew—which was a lot—while Yamamoto did his usual thing and smiled like an idiot. It was visibly fake. "Maa, maybe we should get back, Gokudera. I—I don't think it's a good idea to let Hibari see us."

Gokudera cursed some more, already walking away. Yamamoto laughed.

Outside, they both breathed a relieved sigh.

They were alive.

Once they were a good kilometer away from the fearsome prefect, Yamamoto and Gokudera donned identical smirks, already planning the demise of some poor soul who had witlessly sent them on a mission that had nearly taken their lives.

Back in the cafe, the bus finally arrived and the students of Class 3-B were being boarded. Stepping up, Mayu noticed (at last) her friend's absence.

"Where's Nisa?" she asked.

When it was apparent that no one knew, and the girl was indeed missing, Hirakawa-sensei cursed. He wasn't chaperoning on school trips after this, no matter if it was in London or China.

First day and already too much problems. Nope. He really wasn't doing this again anytime soon. Or ever.


	11. Chapter 10: First Day Tour (Part Three)

**Here's the end of the disastrous first day. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 10: What Happened on the First Day (Part Three)

They called the police. And the police—who earlier caused such a panic over a petty thief—told them _tourists_ to wait for twenty-four hours before they could 'officially' declare the missing girl missing. For all they knew, Nisa could have been simply lost. Or in a blind date.

Asahi had a fit, but considering all she did was yell at them in Japanese, nothing she said actually came across and she just ended up wasting her breath. Mayu was breaking down for the second time that day: "It's horrible! What if something happened to Nisa-chan? What if she was kidnapped by human traffickers and sent to Syberia? What if they use experiment on her and eat her brains, because, you know, Nisa-chan is so smart? What if they feed her to flying sharks?"

Hana looked at the bawling girl with a deadly glare. _Flying sharks?_ A loud 'VOOIII!' resounded in her ears, followed by the image of one long-haired swordsman with pointy teeth. She dutifully ignored it and continued to glare. The girl didn't stop crying.

Kyoko, on the other hand, was genuinely concerned and decided to call Tsuna-kun. She could have just talked with the police herself—she knew Italian like most of them—but after years of being surrounded by the mafia, she didn't trust the police any farther than she could throw them, which, as you know, wasn't very far.

"Moshi moshi, Tsuna-kun," she said to the phone, expecting to hear her surrogate brother's voice but was instead answered by the squeaky voice of their 'little hit man' Reborn. (They never said that to his face, ever, because none of them wanted to die a painful death—which was ironic since they _were_ , after all, in the mafia, but Reborn was more terrifying than any crazed Mafioso out there, so they were justified. Also, he held grudges _tight._ )

"What is it? Tsuna's busy with his paperwork. He's not allowed out of his office for the rest of the day unless he finishes them," he sadistic pre-school sized hit man said.

Kyoko sighed and sent hopeful prayers for the young boss before getting to the point. They didn't have time to waste after all. For all they knew, Nisa-chan might have been killed while they were simply sitting around, waiting for the police to finish their 24 hours. "One of our classmates is missing, Reborn-chan. We had a situation here, and the police didn't allow us to leave the café for a while, and then when we were about to board the bus to get back to the hotel, we couldn't find Nisa-chan anywhere. Hirakawa-sensei went to the police, but they said they can't declare someone missing unless she's gone for at least 24 hours."

As an afterthought, she added, in Italian, "The police are really useless," which earned her a glare from the three fat officers that overheard, and lightened Hana's mood somewhat. They smiled at each other.

"Hmm," Reborn said, smirking to himself, proud of his choices for Tsuna's family. "Don't worry, I'll send someone to look for her. And if they managed to escape alive, Gokudera and Yamamoto should be back by now."

Kyoko had the image of a smirking hit man with a fedora conjured in her mind that sent shivers down her spine. She wondered briefly what it was her two friends were escaping from, but decided quickly she really didn't want to know. She had long since learned how obliviousness could be so good for her mental health.

"Ah. H-Hai." And then the call ended just as the two guardians came running towards them, not a drop of sweat in sight. They were remarkably pale, but she decided to ignore that.

Kyoko smiled and offered them drinks she had prepared—it was obvious they weren't hurt, so excessive fussing was useless—while Chrome greeted them with a sly smile, her uniform flashing between her Kokuyo ones and her Namimori ones, making Gokudera's head ache and his scowl deepen.

"Congratulations, you're alive," the eye-patched girl 'chirped'. Hana laughed as a stick of dynamite flew towards Chrome, which she easily deflected with her trident, making it bounce over to one of the police cars on standby—they still haven't caught the mugger—and exploded.

Oops.

They all looked as people panicked and the police turned frantic. One thought flashed in their minds. _Tsuna's gonna flip._

And flip he did, but that's a story for later. For now, let's get back to Nisa who was waking up to face her kidnappers for the thirty-first time.

The girl looked at the same identically ugly faces and sighed. _If they had looked human at least, maybe I could have stopped trying to escape and succumbed to Stockholm syndrome. As it is, I'm stuck with the alien-looking ones. Damn, they don't even look like monkeys anymore. They're extra-terrestrial. The bad looking kind._

She subtly moved her hands to her pockets and found the tiny tracker. She pressed the button and scoffed. _And they're stupid to boot! After the thirteenth attempt, you'd think they'd have learned to take my belongings from me before I woke. They didn't even take my phone! Honestly, they're just as bad as the freaking police._

Stupid, stupid people indeed.

Nisa wondered how they found her, but then the trip hadn't been the most subtle one. It's been featured in several news casts—'a multi-national corporation sponsoring a trip to Italy for basically no reason' hang by their heads like a giant target mark. The kidnappers no doubt thought that once they were out of Namimori, they could take Nisa without the Demon Prefect biting them to death.

Nisa hoped they were wrong, but they usually were so really, she wasn't worried. Her tracker was programmed to send SOS signals to Hibari's Foundation Group, after all. _He'll be here in no time._ She doubted Hibari would care what happened to her more than biting people to death, though, so she really hoped someone else would come…

BOOM.

Nisa winced. _Jinxed it, heh?_

"I was hoping for the swordsman, not bomber man! Do they come in package or something?" It was sad that she didn't even expect the police to come anymore.

The metal door to the dingy storehouse opened—more like _sliced_ into several pieces, really—and in came her saviors. Her captors panicked, fumbling with their guns and daggers while cursing non-stop. _Oh, Kami, they're so uncool._ One fired off a gunshot, shooting one of his 'friends'.

"What the—" said friend didn't get to complain much. There was a 'crack' and then he fell down like a limp vegetable.

As the smoke cleared, the dreaded faces dominated Nisa's view, and before she could blink, all thirteen of her kidnappers were on the ground, unconscious, and in pain, if their ominous groans were anything to go by.

The smiling face of Yamamoto, holding a large wooden sword over his shoulder and the scowling Gokudera greeted her. Nisa swallowed.

 _Totally jinxed it._ She should have wished for Hibari instead.

"Herbivores."

And…she jinxed it again. Now they're all here! The demon prefect, the crazy swordsman and the bomber man! Nisa groaned. Her life must be so messed up if she felt safer with her kidnappers than her schoolmates.

"Yo," Yamamoto said cheerfully. "We came to save you."

 _I wish you didn't._

"Untie her already so we can leave," Gokudera snapped. Yamamoto raised his hand in a mock salute before holding his sword out. It was metal—surprise, surprise—and pointed at _her_.

"Uh, Ya-Yamamoto-kun," her feeble complaints fell on deaf ears as a dark and tense air suddenly surrounded the black-haired teen. Before she knew it, he was swinging wildly at her. Nisa closed her eyes and shrieked.

Oh, God. Save her.

"Done," Yamamoto chirped. And when she opened her eyes— _she's alive!_ —Yamamoto was his usual smiling self in front of her, his sword wooden once more.

"How—"she started, curiosity running rampant before she stopped herself.

Ignorance is a bliss. She loved bliss. So, no, she wouldn't ask.

"Couldn't you have used a normal method, you sword freak?" Gokudera barked. Like, barked.

"Maa, maa. Isn't it fine?" Yamamoto answered before all of them paled as Hibari closed in on them.

"Herbivores, if you aren't gone from this place in ten seconds," he flashed his silver tonfa and glared menacingly. "I'll bite you to death."

Nisa's heart stopped, and then suddenly, she was being hoisted over the shoulder of a very uncheerful Yamamoto and carried like a sack of rice away from there.

"Ja-ja na, Kyouya!" She faintly registered Yamamoto's voice sending a trembling goodbye to the prefect—Kyouya?—before she was knocked unconscious for the second time that day, this time unintentional as Yamamoto turned a corner a knocked her head off on a wall.

It hurt, but at least she wasn't awake as the three of them scampered away from there in the speed of light. That wouldn't have been pretty.

* * *

That night, Nisa awoke to her friends' crying. Yamamoto and Gokudera spent the night frozen in Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition for waking the ire of their boss.

Kyoko and Hana shuddered in the corner. Hibari was locked in his Japanese-style room. Everyone else just...stayed away.

Haru smiled sadly before proceeding to use them as target practice, confirming the fact that Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, was indeed unbreakable. That is, until she used flame-enforced bullets.

All of them dreaded the day those two finally got together.

They hoped it wouldn't be anytime soon.


	12. Chapter 11: Feminine Wiles (Part One)

**I'm still not sure where I'm going with this story, but I think I have an idea on how to approach the promised romance between our beloved tuna and Haru. For the record, they would be out of character at times to fit the images I have in mind though I'll try to keep the tweaking to the minimum since I do so love Amano Akira's characters.**

 **About the OC, Ichiroku Nisa...I really don't know what to do with her. On one hand, I really liked her sass, and she was rather easy to write because she wasn't like those ultra oblivious figures that had no idea whatsoever about the darker part of the world and tended to make the dumbest conclusions when faced with, uh, peculiar situations like the events that keep on happening around Tsuna. She's a bit in denial, but not too oblivious. I think she'd fit right in within Tsuna's gang...but I'm not really sure.**

 **This is hard. So please tell me what you think.**

 **Also, since no one seemed to have noticed, I got her name from one of the readers who took the time to review...multiple times. I just made it sound Japanese since her code name happened to be, well, a code.**

 **As a clue, why don't we look at Japanese numbers?**

 **1: Ichi**

 **2: Ni**

 **3: San**

 **4: Yon**

 **5: Go**

 **6: Roku**

 **And... so on. Haha. I rambled on too long, I think. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Feminine Wiles (Part One)

Valeria Grandine was a bona fide, pure-blooded, true blue Mafioso. She and her sisters, Gloria and Mariela, were the beloved daughters of the fourth boss of the Grandioso Famiglia, which boasted a tight alliance with the renowned Vongola, ever since it was founded years ago. Their father greatly admired the Vongola, and as his children, the three girls had somehow inherited his, uh, _reverence_ to the strongest Famiglia's boss.

Naturally, they admired the future boss as well. (Who was, unfortunately for Tsuna, himself.)

The Grandioso Family boasted one of the best information networks in the country. They weren't quite as widespread as the Vongola, or as intensive as the CEDEF, but hardly anything news went past without them getting a hold of it. In Italy, at least. So when they heard that the future boss of the _holy*ahem*strongest_ family, the boss, who was an old balding man with a stomach the size of a basketball, a football and a _quaffle*_ combined, sent his beloved daughters to 'greet' (read: seduce. Never mind that Tsuna was at least five years their junior.) the young sky.

Which brings us to the most awkward situations in Tsuna's history so far: Tsuna on the floor with three of his shirt's buttons undone, lipstick marks on his neck, hair wayward like it was passed by a storm, and three gorgeous (and identical) women on top of him, sucking his very soul out.

And Haru was standing by the door, looking very much like she was about to fall dead at any time. Or maybe murder someone.

Tsuna had a feeling it wasn't the former.

He just wished the person she wanted to kill wasn't him.

"Uh, Haru… A little help?"

* * *

The day started _innocently_ enough. Tsuna didn't wake up with hickeys and neither did he wake up to the sight of three identical girls wearing absurdly red paints (okay, lipstick) on their lips. No, he woke up rather peacefully, having done all of his paperwork before midnight—including the ones his friends created throughout the day—and was able to sleep without incident for the first time in a long, long while. That may, or may not be attributed to the fact that he had just terrified his family so bad (details classified) they wouldn't think of even getting near his door for a long while.

And of course there weren't bombs considering Lambo was in Namimori and Gokudera was…well, frozen.

Stretching his limbs with a yawn, Tsuna smiled and wondered idly what was for breakfast, thinking how bright the day was.

It didn't take long for that fact to change.

The moment he defrosted his Storm and Rain Guardians, Gokudera immediately prostrated himself and banged his head continuously on the floor, muttering apologies while Yamamoto looked dazed and confused, unsure of what to make of the scene. Tsuna sweat dropped, and felt a twinge of guilt for being so harsh on his right-hand man before pulling the—"Oh my, Kami-sama, are you crying?"—silver haired man to his feet to stop him from hurting himself. He winced when he saw the blood on Gokudera's forehead.

After an hour more of mindless apologies from a flustered Gokudera which were later joined by a sheepish Takeshi, he had finally calmed them enough to let Ryohei look at their wounds which had mysteriously appeared on several parts of their bodies. To Tsuna, they looked suspiciously like bullet wounds but opted to keep his thoughts to himself.

By the time they went to the dining hall, Hibari and the rest were done and none of the pancakes Tsuna had smelled earlier was left on the table. Dejected, he sent out to heat some cup ramen for himself and the others. Takeshi ate his with milk, which made Tsuna blink twice before he set about to ignore everything and just eat.

It was when they went to join their schoolmates in the lobby that everything went downhill.

Stepping off the elevator, the sight that greeted them made Tsuna and his company freeze. Thirty seconds later, Hibari promptly excused himself and escaped—or as he put it, _strategically retreated_. He wasn't seen or heard of the whole day. Tsuna swore he was dead the next time he saw the Cloud Guardian.

That is, if he survived.

He almost, _almost,_ wished he was in his office working on paperwork. And that was the one thing he absolutely hated in the world, next to mindless killing. That was just how dire the situation was.

* * *

Haru was in a good mood that morning. For one, she had the most beautiful dream ever, which may or may not include a certain brown-haired mafia boss-in-training and a six-tier cake. Her most favorite things in the world. Also, she had quite the _workout_ yesterday, which relieved her of most of the stress she accumulated during the hours she hadn't been around her future husband. (Kyoko: "I worry about the future, Chrome-chan." Chrome: "Me, too, Kyoko-chan. Me, too.")

But what really had her smiling so wide that wonderful morning was the fact that her future husband was out of his office, and was going to spend the day with them! It would have been better if they were alone, just the two of them, on a date, but she'd take what she can get. After all, her Tsuna-san was much too shy.

Her mood was a bit squashed when he didn't join them for breakfast, although he didn't blame him at all since it was really that stupid bomber's fault for being so damn, uh, stupid. Yeah, that. And rude, and crude, and so barbaric...Never mind.

But when she saw the man of her dreams walking down the hall towards her - and a few others, but her mind wouldn't recognize that - all her ill-thoughts had flown straight down the gutter and she was once again surrounded by creepy mushrooms (ahem, let me explain this one. You know Kyoko, right? And Nana, and Yuni. Those people are the kind of people whose smile spawn flowers, butterflies and bunnies and makes one feel all _squishy_ inside and sometimes causes nosebleed here and there. Haru, however, through multiple associations with Bianchi, had grown to have the opposite effect when she smiles. She has good intentions, but the way the little poisonous mushrooms appear around her tend to make people turn away, and step a few distances further. Tsuna, though, messed up boy that he was, seemed to find this _kinda_ cute, which was the reason everyone, except Reborn, dreaded the day he grew some spine and confessed.)

The man of her dreams looked at the beaming girl, not noticing the paling expressions on Yamamoto and Gokudera's faces, and the horrified expressions on Kyoko, Hana, though he did take note of the maniacal gleam Chrome had, deciding to ask her later and ogled, like seriously _ogled,_ Haru.

The Guardians gulped. Hibari turned away and cringed a little.

As Tsuna went closer to the girl whose presence had been making the young boss fluster a lot lately, he felt his cheeks warm in the tell-tale symptoms of an oncoming blush. He very nearly cried. _Why, why the hell am I blushing? She just smiled, goddamnit! She's always fucking smiling anyway!_

Still, his heart pounded and no one missed the reddening of his face. Only Haru had misunderstood the cause of it, and Tsuna couldn't tell whether to be thankful or run to a corner and wallow in misery: Iemitsu style.

He chose neither and simply smiled when Haru asked him if he was sick.

Five minutes later he was wishing he _really_ was sick and not simply hormonal.

* * *

Valeria, Gloria, and Mariela were triplets, who, for all intents and purposes had but one mind. They all looked perfect, considering they had but one face and the same body structure, although their long pink hair were styled differently so as to easily identify them from each other.

Valeria was the 'eldest' and the apparent leader with her hair falling ruler straight down her back without a single strand out of place. She spoke formally, with just the right amount of mystery to be captivating, although to Tsuna she merely looked like a mean lady about to devour him (which was pretty accurate, in his opinion).

Gloria was the, say, delinquent type who spoke in a rash manner that, coupled with her looks, apparently caught more than enough poor souls to fill a dam. Her hair was styled in messy curls and her make up was so, so dark he couldn't see her eyes. She seemed to be the type to engage in bondage games and those kinky themes (Tsuna saw a whip and a handcuff on her person, _why?_ ), which creeped Tsuna to no end. He might be used to pain (thanks to Reborn) and had a slight sadist tendency due to hanging around with Kyoya and Mukuro (and, again, Reborn) but he wasn't _deep_ enough to truly appreciate those... those things. So, yeah, Lady Number Two creeped her out.

Lady Number Three, however, didn't. She was Mariela and the youngest, which was painfully obvious with her childish air, and clothes. She was wearing a skirt and a jumper, which didn't go with her figure at all since she had too much curves. Tsuna supposed there were people who liked that type too, especially when she smiled and talked in that cutesy way of hers - just childish in Tsuna's books - and jumped up and down like an excitable child. Her hair was tied in pigtails. She wasn't quite bad enough to be creepy, but everything about her irritated Tsuna, and, by the looks of it, his friends as well.

Considering they've been living around real _children_ who acted more mature than them, it was no wonder none of them appreciated it. Tsuna didn't want to judge though, so he kept his thought to himself, and the rest followed his example.

.

.

.

.

He regretted that. So. Damn. Much.

He should have just killed them outright. Why they hell did Reborn train him to be so freaking polite?

* * *

 **Notes:**

 ***Quaffle: for those who doesn't know, and hasn't heard of it, this is one of the three balls in the fictional sport Quidditch, introduced in the phenomenal series, Harry Potter.**

 **Thoughts please?**


	13. Chapter 12: Feminine Wiles (Part Two)

**Hello, I'm back! This is kinda late, but I've been really uninspired lately. And kinda depressed too, but school has that effect on people.**

 **This had strayed way far from my intended plot when I first started, but I don't think it's all that bad. I like it, actually. I like your reviews too, and I'd love to hear more from you!**

 **And _valery-chan,_ thank you for liking my story. I'll try my best not to disappoint you. **

**I hope you like this!**

Chapter Twelve: Death by Fangirls

There are three things that terrified the future boss of Vongola, which, when exploited could potentially ruin the entire Famiglia.

Number one is Reborn. Pre-school sized hit man with a yellow pacifier and an unhealthy obsession with ridiculous costumes. Danger level over 9000.

Need I say more?

Number two is paperwork. This is the bane of his existence, and the cause of 80% of his (and his Guardians') regular nightmares.

Number three are, stupid as it may sound, _girls._

Specifically, girls that have a _huge_ deal of admiration for him, and his Guardians. Girls that shamelessly invade his personal space and steal his clothes, coffee cup, and pillow sheets for the sake of love.

In a word, **fangirls.**

He's especially terrified of fangirls that steal his clothes and attack his lips while holding whips, guns, and sometimes syringes.

Honestly, all his enemies had to do was send an army of deranged girls after him and none of his Guardians would be able to fight back. They'd be too busy running away with their dignity then.

A certain Rain Arcobaleno is close to being the third in his list, but truthfully, there isn't any soldier in the world that could make Tsuna run with his tail behind his legs, naked and crying, the way those _vultures_ often did.

* * *

It was official, Osamu had lost his mind. He had to. I mean, because it couldn't possibly be _Dame-Tsuna -_ that clumsy, no good and abysmally stupid classmate of theirs since pre-school - that was being approached by the three hot Italian chicks that just came in, right?

Right?

So, Osamu could only be hallucinating, dreaming, high, anything!

Because there's just no way...

The hot ladies smiled - at Dame-Tsuna! - and clung to his arms like, like leeches.

Osamu promptly fainted.

* * *

Tsuna wished he could faint too. Unfortunately, his body which had suffered and survived through years of Reborn Style torture, er, tutoring, wouldn't recognize the smooth skin touching his arms, and other places, as horror worth fainting too.

Tsuna really, _really_ wished he could faint.

Behind her, his Guardians - the traitors - were inching farther away, until they were back inside the elevator (Hibari had ran off to somewhere, biting people to death for the smallest infractions) and Tsuna was left alone with three of the most dangerous women in the world. _Weren't they supposed to protect me?_ Sadly, it seemed their survival instincts came in stronger than their resolve to protect their boss.

 _Besides,_ the trembling boys reasoned, _he's stronger than us, anyway._

 _He could take care of himself. Probably._

* * *

Tsuna tried hard to be polite. It wouldn't do to offend the daughters of one of their important allies. However, the pair of bouncing, springy breasts pressed against his arms, coupled by the hundreds of eyes set on him at the moment, made it hard to simply even _breathe_ at all. He could hear the whispers of his schoolmates, wondering incredulously who the triplets were, and why they were clinging onto Dame-Tsuna, of all people, like that.

No one seemed to notice the SOS signals the red-faced boy was sending.

"Um, why don't we take this somewhere, uh, quiet?" Tsuna said, but moments later, he wished could take it back when he felt the deadly aura coming off in waves from a startled Haru, who wasn't dragged into the elevator.

The stare swapped between the twins spelled bad news.

Tsuna really needed to work on his diplomatic skills.

And Haru...

 _Oh, my God. I'm going to die!_

* * *

And he nearly did, at that.

Somehow or other, Tsuna found himself inside his office with a Valeria, Gloria and Mariela in tow. He was flopped down his couch for some reason, and then he was attacked.

"Pleasure to meet you, Decimo-chan," said a childish voice in weird sounding Japanese from Tsuna's right arm. "My name is Mariela! Let's get along shall we?"

 _No, let's not,_ Tsuna was tempted to say but settled with a simple, "Nice to meet you, too."

From his other arm, a shrill yell resounded. "Yo, Decimo. Gloria." It was the other one, who looked like a cross between a witch and a delinquent...the one with the hundcuff.

Tsuna tensed. "Uh, hello."

From in front of them, the only one who hadn't come at him aggressively, said, "I'm Valeria. We're all daughters of the 4th Boss of the Grandioso Famiglia. Dad sends his regards." She gave him a look that was filled with mirth.

 _Glad someone's getting some fun out of this, at least,_ Tsuna's subconscious sassed.

"Um," Tsuna cleared his throat and forced the stutter out of his voice, "So, what brings the daughters of Grandioso here?" His voice came out smooth and silky and confident, the way he usually sounded in meetings. Three pairs of eyes sparked.

Valeria smiled lazily, "Why, to greet you, of course."

And they pounced.

* * *

In Valeria's mind, Tsuna was an easy prey, and he usually was when he wasn't fighting for his life. Anyone could see the kindness in the Decimo's eyes, and everyone knows he was as gentlemanly as a gentleman could get.

He never hurt girls. And he had a soft spot for children.

Only unless they hurt someone close to him, of course, but this was enough of a weakness for other families to exploit. The Grandioso weren't a bloody family, and they certainly weren't enemies of Vongola, but even they recognized the Decimo's kindness as a fatal weakness. They were rather glad to see him grow some bones the past few years.

He still didn't hurt girls though.

(Reason: They terrified him.)

So when the triplets all but took his virginity, Tsuna was helpless in defending himself. He fended off attacks in, uh, uncharted places, but he couldn't possibly stop six arms and three lips at the same time, right?

And they were girls! Girls that had more death count than he had and had hidden knives, _handcuffs,_ and guns somewhere in their bodies, but girls nonetheless.

There was nothing he could do!

He hoped Haru believed him, at least.

If she didn't...

His Guardians better prepare.

* * *

Valeria watched as a small teenage girl with long dark hair tied up in a ponytail crashed into the Decimo's office, looking certifiably livid. She was leaking copious amounts of killing intent, one that was so potent it made even Valeria wince before she recovered.

 _Good, but not enough._

She followed the girls hands as they reached to her pockets and pulled out a pair of silver Walther PPK/.22 handguns and pointed them at her and her sisters.

She smirked when she saw her hands tremble. _Amateur._

"Ara, Decimo-chan, there's an ugly alien pointing a gun at us!" Mariela said.

The dark aura from the girl intensified, and, much to Valeria and her sisters' surprise, fired twice, shooting Valeria's right shoulder and Mariela's ankle before any of them could even react.

"Oho?" Gloria eyed the girl interestedly, going to fight mode.

None of them noticed the half-dead Decimo on the couch.

Haru seethed her teeth at the sight of her future husband laying disgruntled on the couch, taking note of the number of hickeys he had on his body, and the number of buttons undone.

"Thirteen," she counted. "Thirteen hickeys, seven buttons off."

Neither Valeria nor her sisters had any time to scream before the monster that was Haru pounced on them.

No amount of training could have prepared them for _that._

Needless to say, Reborn was proud. And there were five life-sized frozen statues in the suite that night used by Reborn and Haru for target practice.

Tsuna just cried.


	14. Chapter 13: Rumours

**Oya, I'm rather fast this time.**

 **I'm thinking of making a triangle between our Cloud and Mists, because I do so love tweaking Kyoya's character around.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

P.S. I'm too lazy for author's notes, but I really appreciate the reviews. Kepp them coming!

Please?

Chapter Thirteen: Rumours

There were rumours that surrounded the Tenth Generation Guardians of the Vongola Famiglia, and they weren't always nice.

Or factual.

Take Gokudera, for one. He had been trying to squash the rumours about him being the same type of womanizer as his former mentor, Shamal, after that _one_ time he got drugged by Reborn (don't ask) and accidentally (slipped and fell, seriously) kissed one unsuspecting stranger on the lips. Stranger happened to be an unhappy—and drunk—Tsuna in a red dress and auburn wig.

There was also that rumour about Yamamoto being a masochist, and Squalo's lover, which caused Tsuna nearly seven billion dollars in reparation for the shark-guy destroying an entire city. To this day, no one still knew if it was true or not. Tsuna was afraid to ask.

One time, during their freshman year, somebody saw Chrome talking to Hibari, and immediately assumed she was his lover. Not really unreasonable, considering the number of people who can talk with the skylark and come out uninjured could be counted with one hand, and Hibari did seem to have a soft spot for the shy girl. Still, that didn't save Tsuna from the resulting rampage Mukuro had, and the paperwork that came with it.

Needless to say, Tsuna really hated rumours.

He hated this new one the most.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yes, of course! Midori saw it with her own eyes, she said. By the pool on the sixteenth floor, the two of them—"

"Oh my, gosh! You're serious? That really happened?"

"Hibari was kissing Chrome, you say?"

From one corner, said skylark appeared in front of the gossiping third year students, looking downright murderous with his tonfas out. Chains and all.

Behind him, a shadow which was curiously shaped like a pineapple loomed like the Grim Reaper.

Tsuna about faced and hightailed to the opposite direction. He'd worry about the paperwork later. Right now, survival came first.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Hibari Kyoya was not, in fact, asexual.

"Just take her to a pretty garden and confess, herbivore. Or if you can't do that, just write a note. I doubt the girl would even care how you do it so long as you do, considering she's been treating you like her property for years anyway," the Demon of Namimori said, leaning against the wall of Tsuna's office which was freshly renovated from Haru's rampage a few hours earlier.

Tsuna startled from his trance and stopped pacing, "What?"

Hibari arched one, apparently perfect eyebrow at the young mafia don (in training, but that's mere technicality since all the paperwork came to him, anyway) and repeated his suggestion, "I said, take her on a date."

Tsuna blinked, "Again, what?" His mind still hadn't quite caught up with the fact that this was Hibari, his Cloud Guardian, the Demon of Namimori, giving him _dating advice._

Was the world about to end?

"Must you be so stupid and pathetic all the time? You've been whining about your woman hating you for two straight hours when we all know that isn't possible and your pack has been irritatingly useless in the kitchen for a while. They're disturbing the peace, so you had better come out and be a man or I'll be creating more paperwork for you." And then he left, leaving a flabbergasted Tsuna in his wake.

"Oh my God, Hibari spoke more than five words!"

Realizing the other issue, Tsuna did a double take. "And did he just give me a love advice?"

Tsuna promptly fainted.

* * *

Tsuna woke up an hour later, on the lap of one beaming Haru in a—was that a leopard dress? _Are these Haru's breasts I'm seeing?_

"Tsuna-san, you're awake!" Haru leaned forward, bringing the pair of lethal weapons nearer to a hyperventilating Tsuna, who burst out in a nosebleed seconds later.

"Tsuna-san? Are you alright?"

"Hmmfime," Tsuna said incoherently, pressing on his nose to stop his inevitable death by blood loss.

Haru watched him struggle with a smirk. _Yare-yare, Tsuna-san is still so shy._ She was rather flattered at his reaction, considering he never did fumble this way around Kyoko even when he had a crush on her. Then again, he was thirteen at the time, and none of them had quite, say, grown up yet. Still, she found it a great boost in self-esteem to see the esteemed Vongola Decimo bleeding at the mere sight of her cleavage when he had just about half of the female Mafioso falling at his heels.

Haru's face darkened. The incident with the blasted triplets that morning really infuriated her, considering they mauled her future husband, who, might she add, she hadn't even kissed yet. _That's just unfair._

Determined, Haru face the now calm boss. She liked the way his face turned so red when she pouted her lips and widened her eyes in a false look of innocence that Bianchi taught her. In a soft voice, she _purred,_ "Tsuna-san, are you alright? Haru was so worried about you. Haru is sure it must be traumatizing to be attacked like that." She bit her lower lip and looked down, Tsuna felt something twitch. He gulped. "Haru wants to help Tsuna-san forget about it. Does Tsuna-san want Haru to do something?"

"Uh, um, ano," Tsuna opened and closed his mouth like a fish. All his blood seemed to have rushed to two different places at once, and he really couldn't think.

Haru inwardly smiled and stood up slowly. She tilted her head and let her to the side. "Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna was breathing heavily now. His head was spinning, and a lot of thoughts came flashing in his mind at once, making him dizzy. Haru _stalked_ towards the conflicted boss and ran one hand down his arm, triggering his goose bumps. "Tsuna-san…" she whispered, leaning close to his ears. "Tsuna-san…"

Tsuna breathed deeply, trying to make his head—the real one—function. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this?

 _If you can't do that, just kiss her. She'll like it._

Tsuna didn't remember who told him that, but they sounded rather confident. So, without giving himself time to back off, he pounced on the intoxicating girl and put his lips on hers.

Haru whimpered.

In one hidden corner, Kyoko stifled a squeal. Bianchi was nodding proudly, while Hana simply muttered, "About time." Hibari, who was leaning against a wall as usual, had a smirk on his face. And then, as if remembering something _bad_ , the prefect paled and widened his eyes.

In one part of the hotel, Chrome received a text filled with hearts and flowers. She showed it to Mukuro, who passed it to Ken and Chikusa, who yelled incredulously, "They hooked up now?!" which was heard by Gokudera and Yamamoto, who screamed disbelievingly, "Boss/Jyuudaime and Haru did what?" which reached the ears of Ryohei who promptly stopped his jog and screamed, "What EXTREMELY happened?"

It was Gokudera who answered, face blank, "Haru and Jyuudaime hooked up."

All in all, it was one lovely day and the students of Namimori Gakuen suffered twice the biting than usual. They attributed it to the rumour that was going around about the prefect.

It was actually because of a newly formed couple making out in the private suite.

At that moment, the Guardians' feelings were oddly synchronized.

"We're all doomed."

After getting over the initial hype of seeing one of her best friends _finally_ get the man of her dreams, Kyoko promptly joined their 'Doom Corner' shivering with Chrome.


	15. Chapter 14: Normal? What's that?

**Another OC! And the start of 691896, probably.**

 **I realized that the chapters haven't ever been about anything related to the trip they were supposedly having. And this chapter still didn't, but I actually liked this chapter more than most. I read you reviews, and I'm really thankful to all that liked it.**

 **To that person who didn't like HaruxTsuna, though. I'm sorry, can't do much about that. I'm thinking of writing a reincarnation or something fic later on, which hopefully would satisfy you, but I already said that this was HaruXTsuna so... I'm sorry. To be fair, I don't actually like them all that much either, I prefer 1827, but I'm not exactly comfortable in writing yaoi yet...since it's dangerous for my health. Just imagining the scenes I would write is enough to make my blood flow. Lol. No, really. Sorry about that. I'll try to include some fluff between Tsuna and others if I could. For now, I hope you bear with me. ^^**

 **As always, my writing took a life of its own, so I'm sorry for the randomness. Anyway, I don't think it would be much of a KHR fanfiction if it wasn't 50% Pain 50% Randomness**

Chapter Fourteen: Normalcy

Kitagawa Fuutsu had always been your average kind of girl, which says a lot about her parents' over-all faith on her, considering they named her 'normal', after she came out looking like the average Japanese without a hint of her supposedly foreign ancestry. They had Italian blood, her parents said. Around 1/256 or something. Might as well be non-existent.

Fuutsu had rather…eccentric parents. They blamed it on their Italian blood, but none of their relatives from either side were any way similar to them. Still, they were usually away for their jobs (her Mom's a journalist, while her Dad's a photographer, they go places) so Fuutsu wasn't contaminated with their, uh, uniqueness.

She was plain, normal, and happy. Just the way she liked it.

Fuutsu had lived in Namimori her whole life, and while the things that occurred there wouldn't actually qualify as 'normal', Fuutsu was fine so long as she remained uninvolved and _oblivious._

She was normal, though, and pretty observant, so sometimes she couldn't help but **wonder.**

Why was Sawada running around in his boxers? How could he and Yamamoto survive that fall from the middle school rooftop? Why was Gokudera so devoted to Sawada, and _were those dynamites he was taking out of his pants?_

There were a lot of things Fuutsu wondered about, in her eighteen years of living in Namimori.

When she was a child, around six or so, she had seen an eight year-old Hibari beating up a gang that he had caught extorting money from an old shopkeeper near her house.

She had admired him then, and as she was a child, thought that _that_ was normal. As she grew up and realized that not all primary school students are capable of 'biting Yakuza henchmen to death' she had wondered. How? Why? _What the hell?_

But she was a normal girl, and normal girls are _terrified_ of Hibari-Freaking-Kyoya so she wouldn't ask, and just…try to forget about it. Try not to be late, or crowd around, or be too _herbivorous._ She had grown quite the fascination for meat over the years.

And then, there were bombs. Explosions, pink smokes, and more teenagers running around in funny boxers with _flames on their foreheads._ One time, there was even a giant turtle that came out of nowhere. She considered that a dream, and the others trick of the light.

What she wondered most, though, was just _how_ the supposed most _no-good_ student of Namimori connected to all this.

She came to a school that was completely damaged once. No one else seemed to notice. She chalked it up to lack of sleep, even though she slept for ten hours the night before.

Fuutsu wasn't in Tsuna's class, so she wasn't there when their class was stranded in the café, and when Ichiroku Nisa was supposedly kidnapped. Rumours had gone around, but the moment she heard Yamamoto or Gokudera in a conversation, she immediately zoned out of it and locked her hearing away.

Something told her it was safer that way.

Ignorance is a bliss. She _truly_ believed that.

* * *

The second day of their school trip (which also made her wonder, and again, refused to be acknowledged) she was in the lobby when three gorgeous girls practically glomped down the pitiful brunet, and promptly moved out of the way so Osamu could faint on the floor in peace, before chatting up one of her friends who nearly yelled off her ear because of some HibaChrome news that had been circulating around the third years.

She wondered why this rumour spread so fast when all other affairs of the mighty Hibari Kyoya had been tapped down. And, yes, there had been other girlfriends, and a few boyfriends in the last years. Contrary to popular belief, the Demon of Namimori was _definitely_ _ **not**_ **asexual.**

She had seen him walking around with a few different girls (and boys) a lot of time, and from what she could tell, he really liked fluffy things.

She guessed Chrome could be considered fluffy too. But she honestly thought Sawada was fluffier.

(If Hibari heard her thoughts right now…Oh, no. Please, no.)

In a restaurant somewhere in Syracuse, Fuutsu sat with a group of faceless girls that would never have made [PJO1] [PJO2] [PJO3] [PJO4] it into canon as a character, even as an extra, listening to them gush about the adorableness of the lovely HibaChrome ship, which was apparently coded as 1896. Or was it 1869? She honestly didn't know where they all got their ideas, so she just smiled and went, "Ah" "Uh-huh" "Hm" at calculated intervals, unaware of a pair of coal black eyes staring at her from a distance with a glint that would have made Sawada run for the hills.

She had listened well, though, and if she wasn't 'normal' she'd have long since flipped the table over at the sheer stupidity of the people around her. It was obvious how the antisocial prefect would react once he knew the entire school was feeding off his personal life like gossip vampires, he would flip, not just the table, but their skins inside out. Then he'll eat it.

"You've got quite the imagination miss."

Fuutsu started, turning to see a young kid in black suit and fedora. She just came out of the girl's restroom, having excused herself after lunch to pee.

The kid looked at her with an innocent grin, but his eyes were like a pair of pits of endless darkness with just a glint of…what? The kid didn't look in any way dangerous, if anything, he was cute. He also had a chameleon on his hat. However, for some reason, Fuutsu was stepping back, ready to bolt in the face of danger.

 _Danger. Danger,_ her instincts warned.

It was ridiculous, and it was only making Reborn more interested in her.

That wasn't a good thing, apparently.

Reborn smirked. "Your name is Fuutsu, right?"

Fuutsu tried to calm herself, and gave the kid a small smile, still apprehensive, and confused that she was so apprehensive. "Um, are you lost?"

Reborn nearly chuckled, noticing the way her eyes flashed towards all available exit points. Not that she was aware.

"No, I'm the World's Greatest Hit man."

"Uh, what?" Fuutsu blinked.

"Would you like to join our Family? You seem to have a potential to be a hit man."

"Uh, what?" Fuutsu stepped back, now scared. _Is this kid right in the head? Am I right in the head? Why am I scared of a kid?_

"That's because you have great instincts. You can feel that I'm strong, and I'm a danger to you."

"Did you just read my mind?" Fuutsu all but shrieked, sounding awfully like a certain Mafia Boss Reborn knew. He pulled the rim of his hat down and smiled deviously.

"Maybe," he said.

Fuutsu shook her head and massaged her temples. "You know what? I won't even ask. I'm leaving now, you go to where you parents are." She turned, about to get back to her friends. Reborn let her, a million plans that Fuutsu never would have liked, and that involved her, forming in his head.

"Hmm. She'd be a good addition to Tsuna's Family."

A brunet in the middle of doing paperwork shivered in his office. He sighed.

"What are you planning now, Reborn?"

* * *

Chrome had no idea how to react when a group of girls suddenly cornered her outside of the hotel, looking like rabid dogs smelling their prey. Instinctively, she clutched her trident to her chest, her mind running different kinds of illusions she could use to escape. They were all pretty morbid, and would have made Tsuna cry, but she didn't need to know that. According to Mukuro, anyway.

She stepped back, hoping to gain some distance. She still wasn't good at physical combat, and while she was confident she could take on all of them without breaking a sweat, she still didn't want to take her chances. Or break Boss's rule against hurting civilians.

Boss was pretty strict with his rules, after all.

"W-what do you want?" she said, going for the innocent, damsel in distress approach.

The girls' eyes gleamed. "Kyaah! You look so cute!" One gushed, and then they all jumped the poor girl with questions.

"Is it true you're dating Hibari-sama?" _Sama?_

"Did you really kiss?"

"Who do you like more, Mukuro-sama, or Hibari-sama?"

"Or, are you three in a shared relationship?"

 _What?_

"How does Hibari-sama taste like?"

 _Oh, God! Mukuro-sama!_

"Is he an S or an M?"

 _Mukuro-sama!_ Chrome fainted.

* * *

Mukuro was enjoying a cup of chocolate mousse inside the Vongola X Generation's private suite when he heard Chrome sending him a distress call.

 _Oh, God! Mukuro-sama!_ He took time being surprised at that. It had been a long time since Chrome last called him that, having stopped adding –sama to his name three years ago, when he and the skylark annihilated her voodoo doll collection in one of their fights.

 _What could have happened to make her revert to calling him that?_ He could feel that hshe was alive, and she didn't seem to be particularly in danger.

 _Chrome? What happened?_

Feeling her black-out, he invaded her defences and took control, only to be confronted by a hoard of girls gushing about threesome, Hibari, bonding, Mukuro, and for some reason, birds.

Just what the hell is happening here?

He didn't have time to wonder too long, before a very familiar voice called out and threatened them with his trademark _"Kamikorosu."_

The girls scattered and ran away, leaving Hibari with a dazed Mukuro in Chrome's body.

When the two of them started glaring at each other, the girls, who had only went far enough to avoid Hibari's tonfa, but near enough to see the unfolding events, promptly spurted blood.

It seems, their anger and dislike for each other had been mistaken for sexual tension.

* * *

Fuutsu watched all this from a distance, and face-palmed. _Sawada and his cronies. Seriously._

Reborn came out from somewhere and started a betting pool. Mukuro vs. Hibari. The price was Chrome, apparently, not that either of them knew that.

 **P.S. Considering all the power-up Tsuna and his friends went through, I don't think it's much of a stretch to think they're the strongest in the Mafia. Or the world. I mean, just think of Tsuna's XX-Burner, Gokudera's Systema C.A.I., Yamamoto's ridiculous slowing down technique and swordsmanship. Also, Hibari's Roll. Mukuro is stronger than Mammon, and Mammon is supposed to be the strongest Mist user right? I mean, he _was an arcobaleno._ And Ryohei. And Lambo. Really. If that wasn't enough, they were in middle school when all those shit happened...not even halfway through puberty really. **

**Considering how Reborn is, I'd think they'd be improving a lot in six years.**

 **Pretty overpowered, huh? I think it's awesome like that.**


	16. Extra

**Not a chapter, per se. Just a tiny gift. For myself. Not edited in any way. Crappy.**

 **EXTRA: A Page from Her Story**

 **~Kinda melodramatic, this one. This will lay down the reasons why I think if Tsuna would have grown up a bit, and given choice between Kyoko and Haru (because, let's face it, no one, aside from Lussuria, I guess, is ever explicitly portrayed as gay in either manga or anime) Tsuna would choose Haru. I think Reborn would agree, too.**

 **I like the dynamic between Tsuna and his guardians. I think it's incredibly beautiful, but it's also platonic. I ship 1827, and I do read yaoi, but in this fanfic, I'll be upping the girls' side a bit.**

 **I really don't like Kyoko, but I'll be using her point of view here.**

* * *

Kyoko realized her own naivete the moment Tsuna-kun revealed their real circumstances back in the future - the reason they were always training, always tired, always scared. Always lying.

She couldn't comprehend it at first. She knew they were dabbling in something dangerous, dark, and possibly life-threatening. She had several scenarios in mind. Drug traffickers, yakuza, sumo wrestling...the works. But the answer was something that never even crossed her mind.

 _The Mafia._

If that wasn't dangerous enough, they just had to be against a bored megalomaniac with an obsessive fascinatiion with fluffy marshmallows. What's next, supernatural powers? Flame throwers?

Apparently, that wasn't too much of a stretch.

They had flames. Dying Will Flames, they called them. The embodiment of their resolution, their wish to get back to their own time. She didn't truly comprehend what was happening, but she was painfully aware how powerless she was. She was pretty, bubbly, and useless.

What was she there for?

And then Haru was beside her, beaming and announcing to the world, **"It is our duty to support all of you as best as we can, so that you can go all out without any worries."**

And Tsuna-kun was smiling, his shoulders looking a tiny bit less stiff, like a huge weight was taken off his shoulders.

But Kyoko could still see the whole world there, over that scrawny, little pair of arms, being lifted up painfully and resolutely...along with herself.

Tsuna-kun. So small. So kind. So powerful.

Then he was fighting by himself, saving her, saving everyone, saving the whole world...

What did she do to deserve this light?

* * *

Kyoko thought she knew love.

She was wrong.

There were a handful of boys that had confessed eternal love for her, yelling out loud, "Kyoko-chan, I love you, please go out with me!" And while she was incredibly flattered, and her heart would beat just a tiny beat faster, she knew love enough to understand that while sometimes it comes eary in life, oftentimes it doesnt't last. Sometimes, it never comes at all.

Truth was, she was merely being picky. And hopeless romantic.

if she was honest with herself, she'd have realized long ago that she was waiting for a prince to come sweeping her off her feet with charming smiles, and blond hair shining in the moonlight, coming for her on a white stallion.

Oh, God. That was so fictional. And old.

But having the heart of a romantic maiden, it was obvious she never would have dated scrawny boys that comes confessing in nothing but their boxers. Or arrogant Kendo Captains that treated people as though they were things that could be taken possession of. Or used as price.

The first time she and Haru talked about love, Kyoko wondered which of them were more delusional.

"I'm going to be Tsuna-san's wife!" The bubbly dark-haired girl had said more than twenty-times.

 _But he likes me,_ Kyoko thought, feeling just the tiny bit smug in herself before reeling back and feeling guilty.

The second time they talked about love, Haru only said, "I'm going to be Tsuna-san's wife!" once before setting out to seduce said man.

Kyoko was left watching her back as she shamelessly draped herself over the small brunet who had flailed about and fell down from her weight.

Gokudera was all over his boss at once while Yamamoto went ahead and made it worse by dropping down the fallen pair, thinking they were playing again. He was quickly followed by a screaming Ryohei, and then Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta.

The third time they talked about love, they were in Haru's house, watching a movie about some cliched love triangle between three close friends. Halfway through the movie, Haru surprised her by asking, "Do you like Tsuna-san, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko nearly fell off the couch, while she sputtered incoherent sounds, pieces of popcorn falling off her mouth.

Haru giggled, "Kyoko-chan, that's disgusting! You're wasting food too!"

"Um," was her intelligent answer.

Haru simply looked at her knowingly. "Ne, he's amazing, isn't he? Tsuna-san's so small and weak and clumsy, not to mention he's so young, but he's already saved the world once. He has a lot on his shoulders, like school and those barbaric guardians of his, and he also used to be bullied. But he always pulls through spectacularly. He forgives his enemies and offers them home in his family, even those that tried to kill him! Can you imagine that? He has...such a big heart."

Kyoko watched as a drop of tear fell from the other girl's eye. "Haru-chan..."

"Too big a heart," Haru continued, smiling sadly at the TV screen which was now showing a scene where all three friends went their separate ways. Such a crappy ending. "You know, they say Tsuna is like the sky. He's accepts, and cares for everyone. Well, maybe not Byakuran at first, but now they're all so chummy. I think that's what's amazing about him. But I think that will also bring him trouble in the future, if he chooses to marry anyone other than you or me."

"Huh?"

"You see, the two of us, I think we're both completely aware how bug his heart is. Humans are selfish creatures, especially with the things, or people, the love. The wife tendst o belong to the husband, and vice versa, but Tsuna won't ever belong to just one person. He has part of his heart reserved for his guardians, for Reborn. for his enemies, even that barbaric scar-face, and for you and me. He belongs to them too, don't you think?"

"Um, that's very complicated."

"Haha, isn't it? I'm just saying that, whoever Tsuna-san chooses to marry someday, that person wouldn't be holding Tsuna-san's heart at all. They can't, because it belongs to a lot of people, you know?"

"And, you're okay with that?"

"Of course, that's why I love Tsuna-san in the first place!"

Kyoko smiled. She really didn't know love at all.


	17. An Apology

Okay, so it's been more than a year since I last updated this fic.

And...OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!

I know people read this, as surprising as that is, and a few even liked it, which is even more amazing, so I'm sure many of you are disappointed. But I've been in a really bad place this past year and a half, and I've only just now come out of my despondent state. (If you want to know how bad I was, I stopped watching anime and reading manga O.o)

I'm going to re-read this fic, since I've all but forgotten what it is about. I hope it's salvageable. I may need to brush up on my KHR knowledge too, since I don't want to make them all that out of character.

So, anyway, I apologize for the long wait. And thank you for your support.

...

Here's a little gift for Christmas!

 _Are they as soft as they looked?_

Tsuna didn't understand girls. They tended to be very...inconsistent. At first, he thought all girls were like his mother-soft, optimistic and naive. Kyoko was the very embodiment of his dream girl, but even Kyoko was made of tough materials on the inside, as the years showed. Other girls were like cheap knock-offs of the real thing, they didn't really interest him.

But then she met this crazy girl who threw his life around.

Maybe it was just the timing. He met her just as all his troubles (read: R-E-B-O-R-N) came like a tidal wave, knocking him off his ass. But while everyone else was trying to kill her, she was there cheering for him and giving him the support he very much needed. (Gokudera doesn't count. Though he doesn't mean to, he's still accidentally hurting him with his bombs.) She's soft, optimistic, and naive in a way that was different from his mother and Kyoko.

And, he really liked her hair.

"Tsuna-san!" Tsuna turned just in time to catch a jumping Haru off the air. He developed enough muscles in the past year to be able to carry her weight without toppling over, though he did step back.

"What are you doing here, Haru?" Takeshi asked brightly from behind them, ignoring Gokudera's outraged yells.

Haru jumped back and graced them with a grin. "I finished all my exams early, so i have the rest of the day free." She rummaged through her overly large backpack and handed a black box to Tsuna.

Tsuna, who was blushing for reasons he didn't yet understand at the time, was surprised to find the box shoved in front of his face.

"Uh, what is this?" he said suspiciously, born from excessive exposure to the most dangerous pranksters in the world.

"A gift, silly," Haru giggled.

Tsuna frowned. "What for?" He turned to Takeshi. "It's not my birthday, is it?"

Takeshi shrugged. "I don't think so. That was two months ago, I think."

Gokudera grabbed the little box from Tsuna's hands. "Do you want me to torch this, Tenth? Anything from that Devil-Woman is surely dangerous."

"Your face is dangerous!" Haru said indignantly, but with a smile on her face. She shyly returned the box to Tsuna. "It's an advanced Christmas present. My parents and I are going to Tokyo for the holidays so I won't be here on the day itself." Tsuna noticed the tips of her ears are turning a bbright pink. "Um, well, that's all. I should go!"

The three boys watched as the girl hopped away and turned a corner.

Takeshi was the first to say, "So, want to find out what that is?"

"It could be a bomb, Tenth!" Gokudera cautioned.

Tsuna looked at the black gift box on his hand, feeling something he hadn't felt before REborn came to his life. It was a soft, delicious feeling.

HE smiled. "I think I'll open this at home. Let's go, we don't want to be late."

He ran to the school, face breaking into a smile.

 _Christmas, huh?_

 **Merry Christmas, Tsuna-san!**

 **May you receive plenty of happiness on this day, and the many days to come!**

 **Love, Haru.**


	18. NOT A CHAPTER

Oh. My. God.

This is horrible. I can't believe I wrote this—okay, maybe I can, it's just horrible. Tsuna is so...panicky. Especially on the last few chapters and Haru is just...Haru is ridiculous. (The only thing I like about this is my dear, dear Fuutsu. I think I'll keep her.)

Okay, so, I read the thing with fresh eyes as I really can't remember anything about it. And I must say…I am really getting old. I think. I'm nineteen, I wrote this when I was seventeen or eighteen and I know that doesn't seem very long but a lot of shit happened in all that time and I just don't think I'm in the right mental state to continue this.

School Trip Vongola Style is **stupid, immature and just ludicrous.**

But I remember feeling really great when writing this. It has sentimental value, and I really love how kind you guys are in the review although—gosh, this is really awful, I can't believe you guys liked it! I may just be really hard on myself, but, meh.

So. This needs a major overhaul.

I don't have much time to write as I have a lot of classes this semester, but I always find time for my obsessions. So…I guess I want to edit.

I never really did that before, or ever, so maybe that's why it turned out so argh.

Anyone want to help? Haha.

Okay. On to editing.

I'm sorry there won't be chapters for a while.

PS. Some little birdie was disappointed about this fic being 'cross-over' because of that Sasuke-Sakura part. I actually liked that arc because I just luuuurve Hibari, but I see his/her point. I'm sorry. This isn't really crossover though. They were just making a cameo. I'm sorry, again, if you were disappointed.

I hate disappointing people.

I'll try not to.

Yosh. Tata!


End file.
